The Dragon and the Vampire
by The wiErDos Association
Summary: When Natsu stumbled himself onto a mysterious girl, a different side of adventure awaits him. Learn as he and his friends find out the truth about Leticia and uncover many secrets surrounding her past history.
1. Meeting with a Vampire

**A/N: Sup guys. I just got another idea about a crossover between two of my favorite animes and mangas or whatever you want to call it. As said in the title, it'll be a Fairy TailxMondaiji crossover story. If you guys haven't watched Mondaiji, I recommend you all to watch it if you're a fan of OP characters with a "No Game No Life" vibe in it. Plus, the characters were pretty damn badass and cool imo so you should try it.**

 **Well aside from the recommendation of the anime, the setting would take place on Fairy Tail universe just after the Grand Magic Games arc. So I would be making a new arc in replacement of the Eclipse filler arc. For now, I would only intend to end this story on my own arm but if you guys liked more, I might push further to the continuation of Tartaros and etc.**

 **Let's get on with the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both franchises. All elements belonged to their respective owners except for my own plots. Support the official releases.**

* * *

 **\- Meeting with a Vampire –**

Magnolia is still as normal as ever. People flocked the streets like a sea of crowds that wondered on every direction they wanted to go. Shops were open and the people were happy with the current progress of the bustling town.

Located to the north of the town was the ever famous Fairy Tail who just recently won its title as the strongest guild in Fiore. Ever since they won their title back, people welcomed them with open arms and congratulated each of everyone's battles on the event.

Praises and reputations among guildmates were raised and more job requests were flooded with specific mages clients want to choose for the appropriate job. Not only that, The Sorcerer's Weekly often features a lot of the guild's members in its page and cover.

In other words, it was Fairy Tail's golden age.

Inside the guild are its guild members that continue to do more job requests handed to them. The atmosphere is quite busy, judging from the majority of the people taking out requests from clients all over Fiore.

It can't helped for the others since the popularity of the guild continues to grow and thus, attract more clients that even come from the nobles and other important persons they everyone hardly wanted to know about. Though they can't exactly deny from such an offer. Additionally, the rewards were large and enough to be considered winning a lottery. Though it depends on the scale of risk involved on the job.

Natsu released a heave of sigh from his table as he felt jaded throughout the job he took from Gramps. It's been a few months since Grand Magic Games and the guild is already back to its former glory, although he didn't expect the numerous requests from clients that wanted him to be their mage to solve their problems.

It's getting pretty tiresome, really...

Truth be told, he has become more experienced on solo jobs rather than group ones. Not that he was proud of it anyway. It's become quite a habit for him since he gets the job done with ease and return back to the guild, only to be requested again by a different client which also happens to be easy to complete.

The jewels didn't matter of course. He hardly cared for any rewards, they've given him. He is not obsessed as Lucy when it comes to money. Either he would just leave it in the house and let Happy spend it on some fish or whatever he wants to spend it for.

Another sigh of tiredness escaped from the dragonslayer's mouth. He grumbled silently over his table. His mind seized with boredom and he could hardly do anything to keep himself occupied at the moment.

His boredom culminated...

His eyes traced several of his guildmates walking around back and forth from the request board and the door. There are some others like him who sat on vacant tables to relieve their stress from their recent jobs.

The day is quite sunny and the bright sky was clear. Overhead clouds blew across the blue sheet with the help of the cold breeze. The heat was bearable enough for an optimistic start for the latecomers but Natsu was still bored.

Not because of the jobs but rather the lack company of his friends who were all away on a mission. He didn't actually expect every one of them to be requested by clients that often. At first, the requests started only at Natsu and Gray alongside with Erza who had a long history of a famed title even as far back before they went to Tenrou. Then the rumors reached to the rest of Team Natsu and inevitably, were requested by clients as well.

Heck, even Happy was requested along by an old couple to help around the house.

That isn't supposed to be called a job anymore. It's more like an errand to him.

For the third time, he released a sigh. Even this could become quite a habit for him if he doesn't do anything soon. His bored state was beginning to feel unpleasant for him.

 _'Uwoooo! I want to go on a job with everyone!'_

He screamed his desire inwardly while at the same time, beating the table before him. He wanted to get out of this boring state he's in.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" A pretty voice called his attention as Mirajane approached his table with a charming smile as usual. Oh, right... He almost forgot Mira was one of his friends that stayed in the guild since she acted as their Head Waitress.

Due to that position, she tended the bar for the others so she was restricted to do any jobs without having someone to temporarily replace her.

"What's up, Mira..."

Natsu replied with a forced smile on his face. He instantly hid his bored mind from her and simply answered in his usual demeanor. Mira, on the other hand, is not so easily fooled by his façade. She's known to be a keen observer when it comes to seeing through everyone's true feelings. And he is no exception.

"I hear you're pretty bored."

She spoke his true feelings which resulted in him to surrender in the process. A lazy groan was transmitted from his mouth and Mira could only look at him in slight worry.

"Well, it is as you guessed... I'm getting bored."

"Now that's a first. It's probably your first time saying something like that." Her voice sounded a bit taken aback. After all, the pinkette was known to take any jobs without any hints of getting tired or bored in the process. Being the first one to hear it from him is quite a shocker. Not that it's something to be worth bragging about.

At the same time, Natsu drew a curious look at her response.

"Really? Maybe I was just really bored this time compared to the other jobs I've taken."

"But you're not taking any jobs at the moment."

Mira answered with attentiveness. Her time with him seemed to be a question of wonder. Isn't she going to tend to the others? If she kept talking with him, she might have a lot of work laid out for her later on.

Well, it's not that he's pushing her away... He's just worried that he might be bothering her usual routine as a barmaid. A large guild like this consisting of rambunctious people, him included are very hard to keep by when Erza is out on a job. Casualties are higher in her absence and it would be an act of god if Mira wasn't hit by a bottle or something.

At least, Natsu had the decency to control himself from making a ruckus for her sake.

"Anyways, is it okay for you to talk to me for awhile? Everyone might be ordering their drinks by now." Not afraid to tell his thoughts, he voiced out his statement with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Ah, it's alright for me to postpone my duties. What I'm worried about is you."

"Me?" Natsu blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Yes... You've been sighing for quite some time now. Is there something in your mind right now?" Her voice contained full of worry. Like a mother that always asks if she noticed something wrong with her child. Even her personality carried some sort of a motherly feeling to him and everyone else.

He wondered when she did have such a personality.

"Ah, it's nothing really... It's just that everyone has their own jobs to do and we haven't taken a job together as a team." Natsu frowned as his thoughts were made into words. The feeling of loneliness crept into his heart every time he saw them going out on a job. It's not like he can do anything about it. They've been requested specifically by clients same as him.

On the other hand, Mira listened to his words with a thoughtful look. She could understand why he's depressed. His team is one of the places where he shared most of his memories and they haven't been able to work together as a team ever since they won the games.

Even his Exceed was nowhere to be found and it only added a gloomy feeling to the dragonslayer. The white haired girl wanted to help but there are just some things that are beyond her control.

"I'm bored~" Natsu finally voiced out his sentiment.

Mirajane was the only one who could hear his words while the rest either ignored it or didn't hear it from the chatter of different conversations from the other guildmates. The barmaid looked briefly towards him and then to the harmonious chatter of her other guild members.

"If you want, I'll try to invite them once they returned. I'll postpone some of the requests and let you guys have some time for yourselves. How's that?" With a charming smile on her face, Natsu's face lit up in joy.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course. I would want to be of help to you Natsu so this is the only thing I could do for you." Her kind nature lights up his depressing state and eventually beamed up in delight at her words.

"Thanks, Mira."

"It'll take awhile for them to come back since most of them are about a day to complete their quest. How about you take a small job just to get you out of your boredom." She immediately handed out an open job request.

Natsu pulled the paper from her hand and quickly read its contents.

"Defeat some bandits, huh? Seems like a good idea. Thanks again, Mira." He adopted an assertive expression.

Her considerate nature always shows up whenever one of her friends were feeling down or depressed at something. At least, that part of her is what he liked the most.

He might want to think of something to give her in return for all the help. His eyes went back on the paper once again with a deep thought.

"I'll take it... I'll be back soon." Without a moment to waste, Natsu was already at the door with his baggage right on his back. He gave one last glance to her and to his guild before going on for a journey once again.

"Take care!"

"I'll be off!" His figure fleeted off in the distance as Mira silently waved at him until there was nothing. A warm smile was written on her face as she too, returned back to her work to prepare as well.

.

.

* * *

 ** _A few hours later…_**

The train was such a bad idea for him to ride on a journey. He would've walked on foot but the travel would definitely take a day for him to reach his destination and another day again to return back to Fairy Tail.

Eventually, his thoughts battled against each other of getting or not getting in as a result. In the end, he did take a ride as well and felt nauseous all of a sudden.

The trip was already over and he reached the town but the feeling of throwing up is not disappearing that easily. His face was contorted with a mix of pain and dizziness while inwardly struggling to keep himself from puking.

He wanted to curse his magic for having such a weakness. He can't handle transportation very well since he is a dragonslayer. Motion sickness was not naturally born in him, it resulted in learning Ancient Magic from his foster parent that etched into his system since then.

"Gurgh–" A sudden grumble escaped from his lips as he clutched his stomach in pain. He's going to experience this again once he heads back to his guild.

After a few seconds, he finally returned back to normal. His nausea vanished and made it easy for him to stand up straight once again. With the crumpled paper on his hand, Natsu simply focused his attention on getting to the place where the bandits were supposed to be hiding.

The loud honk of the train blared behind his ears as it slowly departs from the station along with its new passengers. Natsu dared not to turn around just so to prevent his sickness from kicking back.

He had enough of feeling dizzy for one day.

And in just like that, he walked further into the city and into the entrance. The location of the bandits' headquarters is located in an isolated forest not far from here. If he can finish the job soon, then he would've saved a lot of time to explore the town afterward.

"Yosh!"

With his mind finally ready, Natsu jogged away from the town and followed the road that leads to the bandits' camp. He adopted a confident grin as he eventually turned for a sprint to fight the bandits.

.

.

As he entered the isolated forest, the pinkette slowed his pace before adopting a cautious observation around the trees. Apart from the bustling town he visited earlier, the place was devoid of chatter and urban noise. Instead, an eerily silence occupies the air as if the noises were swallowed in a phantom void.

Faint screeching noises from the insects assailed the surrounding trees as he ventured further into the forest. There were no signs of any animals or humans around. The strong scent of the trees made it hard for him to detect any unfamiliar scents around him.

His hearing senses were also preoccupied with the annoying screech but Natsu pressed on with a positive look. Even in this place, he might be able to pick up a scent soon.

The pinkette trudged slowly on the dirt road, hoping to find the bandits' hideout soon.

To occupy his time, he thought a lot of things that happened over the past few months. All going back to the Grand Magic Games. Of how they were in the last place and eventually made their way to the top. He also did recall a lot of things regarding at the aftermath of the fight against the dragons. His mind immediately felt nostalgic right after the moment he thought that word.

He slightly slowed his pace along the road and simply looked the skies with his arms rested on the back of his head. His eyes softened but his lips made a light frown as soon as he began to speak.

"I hope Igneel's doing fine..."

It's already been fourteen years after his separation from him. Natsu could only think about the time he spent with his foster father whenever he was alone. A mix of emotions ran through his head as he walked further down the road with a deep thought. The thought of him being bored and lonely disappeared as if they were immediately severed from his heart, only to be replaced by the longing feeling of his reunion with his father.

Natsu smiled bitterly despite from it. It's been so long since he last saw him. He wanted to meet him again because he gained a lot of things during his time of disappearance. His mind wavered towards his foster father that he almost forgot his current job at the moment. It's not like he can do anything about it. Reminiscing old memories is one of the things Mira advised him during his spare time.

It was a definitely good advice. Thinking optimistically about his time in the past helps him feel more motivated to do anything.

Natsu adopted a faint smile on his face as he found his mood back. His face brightened and decided to focus back on his job as if something must've clicked in his mind all of a sudden.

"Yosh...! Let's get this thing done!" He muttered to himself before sprinting off to search the hideout with a renewed gaze. The dragonslayer was devoid of any depression or anxiety as his face drew a confident grin. He can't bring himself to stay unhappy all the time.

And with that, he continued on his journey.

* * *

Hours passed and Natsu struggled to find anything on the forest as he found no such hideout. He can't even pick up any scent within a few kilometers around his vicinity. Natsu started to think that something's wrong in this place. It's way too quiet and the wind died down ages ago. Everything has come to a still as if time stopped in this particular place. Natsu stopped moving as well since his feet were the only ones making the noise around here. His ears rang unpleasantly at the eerily silence like he was hearing something but in reality he doesn't.

"What the hell is this?" Annoyed, his voice pierced through the silence. It feels like he was in an empty room or some sort. He couldn't tell if his mind is playing tricks on him but it was starting to get on his nerves.

He looked at the sky and realized the time had passed.

"Shit! At this rate, I'm not gonna get my job done by tonight." He cursed at his carelessness. Who would've thought finding a bandits' camp would be this hard. If Erza was here, she would've cut everything in her path to dispel any illusion spells lying around–

"!"

At that time, his mind also clicked into action. He felt so stupid for not thinking it any sooner. Then again, he's an idiot. It should come as natural for him to realize it sooner since he was never good at thinking things through, especially in jobs and situations.

"That's right! I'll just have to burn the whole place if that's the case."

His self-talking brought an end to the awkward silence. He was about to flare up his fist in flames to punch a nearby tree until he heard a sound of a carriage approaching to his position. His face adopted an alerted gaze as he quickly canceled out his spell. Natsu leaped back into the thick bushes to hide his presence to wait for them to pass by. The rumbling sound became more frequent as the heavy wheels battered on the hard ground while the sound of the horse being stopped resounded afterward. Natsu silently peered his eyes to the unknown travelers.

It would seem like they stopped just right beside his previous position. He would've thought that maybe he was found out until a person climbed down from the front of the carriage and examined the wheel on the other side.

Coincidentally, they stopped for a broken wheel as Natsu quietly eavesdropped on the travelers.

"Damn it all! I knew we shouldn't make the trip if we're ever going to get such a problem like this."

A man dressed in a formal black outfit replied. A short creak came from the carriage as another figure dismounted the transportation and joined the man.

His outfit seemed oddly off from the driver as he wore an armor-like outfit with a helmet on his head. His feet were adorned with sandals and a pair of swords were located on his waist as his main weapon. If compared to Erza's armor, this one has a crude look on it and seemed to be quite old. It's obvious out of fashion since knights nowadays wore flashy armors just for show and intimidation, not that he's scared of them though.

Normally, the pinkette would just walk away instead of hiding in the bushes but–

Something about their scent makes them suspicious. Although they were just travelers, Natsu could feel something wrong with those people. He just can't seem to point it in some way.

"We'll have to improvise along the way. We must bring her to the community from the orders of Lauis. We can't afford to stop now."

"Even so, we can't push on if our carriage is broken down. If we force to travel, it might broke down completely. We'll have to repair the wheel if we're ever going to get back on time."

The man in armor showed signs of hesitation and irritation towards the driver before finally heeding to his request to let them work on the repair for now. Natsu could clearly hear a click on his tongue as the man turned away from the driver with a scornful remark.

Two more figures dropped off from the carriage to know what's going on. They also wore similar outfits as the last one. Natsu stayed for a bit to listen since he was slightly curious about these people. Without even realizing it, night descended and the wind returned once again along with the creaking noises of the insects.

The chattering conversations of the knights kept him awake while the driver silently worked on his job to repair the broken wheel on the other side of the carriage.

A few minutes passed and the group was able to fix the wheel as the men returned back to the carriage. Natsu yawned silently from the bushes as he watches them at a distance. Nothing seemed to quirk his curiosity aside from the mention of communities and such that he doesn't really know of.

"Thanks for your help." The man in armor thanked the driver with sincerity as he displayed a polite gesture towards him.

"Not at all... Though I find it quite strange that you won't tell me about our destination. Do you think it's about time that you tell me?" The driver asked in curiosity.

"Oh about that... I've been thinking about it too. Unfortunately, this is only as far as you can go, sir."

With an odd response, a sudden chop to the back of his head caused him to fall down to the ground. The driver wasn't given the time to reply back as soon as his vision turned dark. His body went limp and lost all its strength like a puppet cut out from its strings. The same person who wore the armor suit emerged from behind and looked at the unconscious person.

"I apologize for that... But we can't let everyone know about this."

"We should go. Lauis-sama wouldn't like his property being delayed."

The two identical knights nodded until a burst of flames was released from the bushes and blasted the two away from the carriage. At the same time, the third knight jumped down from the carriage with his weapon at the ready towards the suspecting figure coated in the shadows. Even with the flames surrounding the bushes, the thick blackness of the night made it hard for them to identify their attacker.

"Yaaaah... I was about to let you guys go if not for taking that guy out, you know. And here I thought there's nothing suspicious about you three." Natsu called out in a nonchalant manner as he slowly approaches the group.

"Who are you?!"

"It doesn't matter who I am. I just felt like I needed to punch you three for being taking that guys out. Plus, I don't like your scent." Natsu clasped his fist together with a fierce look. The three only narrowed their eyes in alarm after noticing his hostile expression.

"You dare challenge us, you insolent mage!" One of them shouted in irritation but the dragonslayer remained unfazed and prepared himself to fight.

"I'm all fired up!" Flaring his fist in flames that lights up the darkness around them, the knights were left in a moment of surprise from his power.

"Flame? He's a fire mage!" Recognizing his power, the three made shocked expressions as they watch him initiate his spell.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** A quick thrust, he let out a stream of explosive flames from his fist that blew a large space of earth in front of him.

The three leaped away into the air as the pinkette stared at their feet in confusion.

"Wings? What the hell is that?"

Just like what he described it by its obvious appearance. The three men were able to float in the air with the help of their wings located on their sandals. He'd seen Exceeds have wings on their backs but he has never seen a human having wings on their feet before. His mind drew a mix of confusion and curiosity at their foreign magic.

Looking at it in a careful observation, the wings were shaped like feathered types but it was just a cluster of magic that makes it look like one.

"Hoh, so you've got the power of flight, huh?"

"You're going to regret making a fight with the Perseus Community, mage!" The three of them simultaneously began a nose dive towards him. Their weapons swung fast but Natsu was able to dodge all three of them with ease.

However, the coordination of the three was peerless as they were trying to attack him at the same time to prevent him from defending himself against one.

One knight zoomed down behind his back to swing his sword. Instinct kicked up into the dragonslayer's body as he arched his back forward in a silly manner until another knight descended above him.

"Got you!"

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** With a brief chant, he released a stream of flames against him which shocked the person. In just an instant, he was engulfed in a sea of fire and thus, knocked him out in the process.

Unfortunately, his eyes weren't able to pick up the third assailant as he slashed his sword towards him. The blade was originally aimed at his neck but with his enhanced reflexes, it merely grazed its side only.

A small trickle of blood began to drip down from his open wound. Natsu grinds his teeth in alarm at the dangerous weapon. It seems like it was not just a normal weapon. It was embedded with some sort of magic to increase it sharpness.

"Keh! Now you two have done it!" Natsu shouted in anger as lightning sparks surrounded his body along with the flames around him.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"**

"Don't get too cocky, brat!" The remaining two tried to slash him down once and for all but Natsu deflected their weapons in an instant, shocking them in the process.

"Wha–" With them unarmed, they tried to make a run to the sky but was left confronted by a lightning flash that simply blocked them from their escape.

A menacing glare was seen from the pinkette as he drew his fist one more time and pointed at the duo without hesitation.

"You bastard!"

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!"** With a huge flash of lightning and exploding flames, the spell made a loud explosion as the force of the spell was felt several kilometers away. The two knights were simply launched back to the ground with such intense force that it broke into multiple chunks of debris like a shattered mirror.

Their broken armors and convulsing bodies showed their defeat against him.

Natsu sighed inwardly as he landed back to the ground in his normal form. He looked at the destruction he caused as the once unpleasant silence was replaced with burning embers around their vicinity.

Maybe he overdid it a bit...

Setting aside his victory, Natsu attended on the empty carriage to investigate. He carried the unconscious driver and laid him on a nearby tree. He opened the carriage but what he saw simply tilted his head in confusion.

"What the? A coffin?"

It was painted black and placed sideways as it seemed slightly short for a normal coffin. You couldn't even fit an adult person in it as if the coffin itself was only designated for children. Natsu thought about carrying it outside to see what's inside since he was curious.

The thought of looking at someone's corpse might be disturbing but who knows if it's really a corpse. He just made a general assumption of it due to the object itself. It wasn't heavy though as he was able to carry it outside with ease in order to have a look inside afterward.

The locks were unlocked and he simply flipped them open before slowly opening the coffin itself. Another shock appeared in his expression at the unfamiliar sight before him.

Inside was a girl dressed in a black Victorian outfit with a black ribbon tied on the back of her hair. Speaking of her hair, it has an unnatural color of blonde, similar to Lucy but with a mix of pale color. Her brows also inherit the same color as her hair. Her skin was also notable as it had a rather unusual pale color as if her body was embraced with coldness. Natsu noticed this and immediately felt confused. He can't feel any warmth coming from her body as it was seemingly lifeless.

At first, he wanted to panic due to him stumbling onto a corpse but it all ended as he noticed a faint breathing coming from her, proving his assumption to be quite false. She seems to be in a state of slumber as her body was simply fixed in lying manner. The coffin inside was decorated with red linings and a white cloth to cushion her body from the hard wood.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This!?"

His words uttered into confusion as his face adopted a perplexed look at the girl in front of him.

To add more to his second shock, the girl's eyes slightly flickered open as if her slumber came to an end, the moment he opened the coffin. The first thing she saw was a pair of black onyx eyes staring at her in anxiety.

At the same time, Natsu saw the hollow red eyes of hers for the first time upon her awakening. His body felt sudden chill of coldness as soon as their eyes meet. It is as if his warmth was being challenged by this unnatural cold gaze.

Silence befell on the two as soon as she sat up straight look at him in the eye with an empty and hollow expression.

"Who... are you?"

Her words were blurred into a mumble due to her long sleep.

"E-Eh? I'm Natsu... Natsu Dragneel." As if he wanted to reply immediately to her question, the pinkette didn't hesitate. Aside from the questions flooding in his mind right now, he was quite occupied at this girl's own questions.

As soon as he voiced out his name, the girl adopted a faint smile for the first time towards him despite a stranger.

"My name is Leticia Draculea. Nice to meet you, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

 **A/N: And here's the first chapter for you guys. Hope ya like it. Before anyone could ask, Leticia Draculea was a character from Mondaiji. She was a vampire lord who lived 1000+ years or so. The reason behind her child-like form is due to her ribbon sealing her powers. This is to why she was in a child-like form. If you watch the anime, she has her own adult form that I would be also featuring later in the chapters. I also included some Mondaiji elements but the majority of it will be in Fairy Tail universe so don't expect anything much about the other franchise.**

 **There are still a lot more tweaks needed to be done so I'll see you guys in the next chapter. ^^**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out… … …**


	2. Awakening

**A/N: Sup peeps. wiErD here and I got the new chapter ready for you guys. From what I've thought about how this story would end, I think it would only take several chapters, maybe ranging at 10 – 15 chapters for the overall story since I made one arc for her.**

 **I was thinking of including Tartaros in the future, but I won't delve much further into that part since this is just the beginning of the story. Till then, I'll only keep posting updates until we reached into its finale.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these two franchises. All elements belonged to their respective owners. Support the official releases.**

* * *

 **\- Awakening -**

Night crawled over the whole world as the last of the sun's light was finally snuffed out by the darkness. Dark clouds blew overhead with the aid of the cold wind as the beautiful night sky was obscured from the eyes of the onlookers down on Earthland. Creatures of the night took their place on the outside world. There was not a single thing that contradicts the theme of the night. Only the flickering lights of fireflies and the illuminating moonlight opposed the darkness. Everything was shrouded in darkness as the streets of each town or city have been emptied. People returned to their homes to sleep as to wait for the night to pass their time.

Different sounds of menacing growls reverberated in the darkest areas. Within the isolated forest where no animals could be seen, an unexpected meeting between two people ensues. Apart from night's progression, there was only silence between them. Only the light of the moon shone brightly over to them, specifically to the mysterious pale blond girl as if the moon sided with her.

Natsu could not exactly tell anything about the girl except the fact that she was in the coffin. At first, he presumed she was dead but her sudden awakening proved him wrong. However-

there is more to what he is seeing right now. He could not feel any warmth coming from the girl as if her body was dead inside. Normally, humans would have a sustainable body heat to keep themselves warm from the cold but this girl has nothing. Then again, he can't exactly tell himself apart from she was moving like a normal human like him.

Her face was unnaturally expressionless but her eyes showed her real emotions.

Silence assailed in the air after their brief introduction with each other. Natsu was struggling to keep his mind from blowing over due to the questions stacking up in his head.

Who is she?

Why is she in the coffin?

What the hell is happening here?

Who are those guys?

Eventually, his thoughts were overwhelmed and could not take it anymore. He doesn't know who is to speak first. Looking at the girl before him, she seems to be waiting as well.

"S-So... Leticia Dracu-what again?"

Natsu finally started their conversation as he forgot to remember her name. His short-term memory causes him to forget her name if not being spoken repeatedly in order to get inside his head.

Leticia, who seemed to show no signs of changing her blank expression answered his question.

"Leticia Draculea…"

The name of the girl was spoken through the air. Natsu etched the name inside his mind to make sure he remembers it. He still struggles due to her name's pronunciation but the first name was enough for him to speak normally. On the side note, the name sounded a bit out of this country since he felt some kind of nobility in it.

"You can just call me, Leticia."

The girl spoke again with a blank expression as soon as she noticed his contorted expression.

Natsu stopped thinking too much about her name and simply went on with the next question.

"Why are you here? Wait, more importantly, why are you in a coffin?"

He asked with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

Leticia slightly reacted to his question but her expressionless face returned in an instant. She looked around in her position and found herself indeed inside a coffin. A mild sense of confusion went inside her mind as if she doesn't know herself yet.

"Strange..."

Came the unexpected answer which slightly threw the pinkette off.

"Y-You don't know?"

He asked doubtfully.

"No..."

She replied immediately without changing her expression. It is as if she hardly cared about her situation at all. Natsu simply wondered about that as well. This is the first time he met a person who could only put up one expression on their faces despite the surprises and turns of situations they're in.

It's not that he was complaining but rather, he was worried.

This girl has no memory of how she came here in the first place. It was one of the things that Lucy told him on one of their jobs before. Memory loss, was it? That could be the case for her as well.

Wanting to confirm his assumptions, he asked again.

"Hey, Leticia... Do you remember anything of how you got here?"

As soon as he said that, the girl slightly shook her head in a pondering manner. There was a moment of silence between them as she collected her thoughts to recall anything that happened to her before her meeting with him.

Ten seconds pass and her head simply shook sideways to his question.

"I don't know..."

"So I guess you lost your memories then."

Leticia's eyes looked up to the pinkette at the mention of an unaccustomed word.

"Lost... My memories?"

Her voice remained monotone as ever but her eyes showed perplexity.

"Well, it's just one of the things I've heard in situations like these. You have some sort of memory loss since you don't remember anything before meeting me, am I right?"

He explained attentively to which she nodded in response after realizing it.

"I see... Is there a way for me to remember it?"

"I think so. But I think we can get more answers if we could wake these guys up."

The pinkette pointed over to the three unconscious dudes that he defeated earlier. Looking at their severe injuries, it might take a while for them to wake up soon.

His eyes soon darted back on the unconscious driver, realizing that he forgot to mention him as well.

"Oh, crap! I need to take this one back too."

His attention was now focused on the driver, briefly forgetting his conversation with Leticia as she silently stared at him carrying the man onto his shoulders. He also approached the three scorched bodies and carried them on his other shoulder. He carelessly hunched them on his back in order to get them all in one go. It would be tiring if he had to go back here and pick the others.

At the same time, Leticia got off from her coffin and simply approached the pinkette in silence. Natsu couldn't even notice her coming towards him as he looked back at her in surprise.

"I'm coming with you."

She answered just before he could even ask how she got here beside him without knowing.

"Alright..."

With a nod, he started his journey back towards the town with Leticia following him from behind.

.

.

* * *

The town was already empty but there are few more buildings that remained open as the night descended. The streets were deemed empty making it look like it was abandoned if not for the lights seen on some of the windows on the houses beside them. Natsu and Leticia walked through the streets after the former brought the three to the authorities who were patrolling the town and carried the driver into a nearby clinic to recover.

A few hours had passed after his intervention on the carriage and it was already turning in for the midnight. Natsu could just postpone his job for now and wait for tomorrow but he should do something about Leticia first. The abandoned carriage and coffin are none of his concerns although he still asked Leticia who adamantly refused to have anything to do with it . No wonder. It was natural to hate the place you were placed into without even knowing it.

Plus, he thinks it would be better for her mental health if they stayed away on that coffin for now.

He decided to find an inn for her to settle the night since he still has a job to do. He moved at his own pace while Leticia followed from behind. Her silent walk made it seem like she was stalking him. She never bothered to turn her head or shift her eyes elsewhere. Her attention was just merely focused on his back and it slightly made him uncomfortable to stay silent between them.

"By the way, how long have you been in that coffin?"

Wanting to break the atmosphere between them, Natsu gave a very curious look.

"I don't know..."

She gave another disapproving reply but this time, her lips made a frown. It was actually the first time he saw her harboring an emotion ever since looking at her usual blank expression towards him.

"I see... Sorry about that."

"It's not Natsu's fault. I think it's just me not remembering anything regarding that."

Her eyes showed concern over the dragonslayer. Little by little, she was able to make different expressions and feelings. It might be because of her slumber that she has yet to get accustomed again to her emotions. If her condition was that severe, she must've been asleep for such a long time.

"Don't worry about it. I just thought you might get mad for asking such a bothersome question."

He reasoned while scratching his cheek.

"Is that so?"

An awkward silence befell soon after that. They walked further to the town as Natsu continued to find a place for her to settle until Leticia's voice called him back for a moment.

"Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"Your neck... It's bleeding."

She pointed her finger at the small trickle of blood just beside his neck. Natsu slowly placed a finger on it and saw the patch of blood in it. His face made a slight surprise after finding his small wound. Normally, a dragonslayer like him would easily close the wound but for some reason, he can't. He remembered his brief fight against the other three before immediately cursing inwardly.

 _'Could it be that sword is magic too?'_

He came across many foes with weapons embedded with magic but they aren't exactly powerful to cut through his skin due to his body being close to that of a dragon. For a sword that was able to cut through his skin with ease is kinda serious for him. He really needed to ask them some questions once he gets back from his job.

His thoughts wavered for a moment and seemingly forgot to answer the girl.

"Natsu."

Her light voice pierced through the silence and also to his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah."

"If you'd like, I could close that wound for you." She offered.

"It's fine... I'll just cover it with my scarf. It'll close up soon."

He tucked his scarf closer to the wound and prevent the blood from flowing. Leticia made a sunken expression but understood his reply and remained silent from the rest of the walk.

Minutes passed and the moon continued to hover above the clouded skies as the two managed to find an inn after searching from all over town. The pinkette paid some jewels and accommodated a room for the two of them. Leticia simply observed him in silence as if she was very curious on his every action. The fire dragonslayer didn't mind the stare since she's not a bad person, to begin with.

As soon as he finished, he led the pale blond girl to their room and opened the lights that showed a spacious interior with two beds laid across each other. A small table and some other furniture are seen around the room as well. Leticia was the first one to walk inside while Natsu waited by the door and simply watch her examine the room herself. Despite her being a child, she seemed to have a mature thought and doesn't act like a kid around her age.

A peculiar kid indeed.

On the other hand, Leticia noticed the pinkette not going inside and couldn't help but ask.

"You're not coming in?"

"Well, I still have a job to do back in the forest. I can't bring you along because it's dangerous."

He replied right away but she sported a confused look.

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah... There are bandits hiding the place so I can't just leave it alone. I'll come back as soon as I'm finished. Better stay out of trouble, alright?"

Natsu soon closed the door and sprinted out of the inn and back to the forest. He'll have to finish the job by midnight before he could return back to Fairy Tail. Although he did frown a bit for leaving her alone back there.

He was the first person to have talked to her for a long time so it's a bit understandable that she might feel downcast if he's gone at the moment. However, he just can't let her come along on such a dangerous mission. She's a kid and it would be worrisome if she were to be taken hostage while he was fighting them. At least, he was prioritizing her safety above anything else. That act alone is enough for him to leave her for now and finish the job.

With a renewed gaze, he sprinted off the distance and returned to the forest once again.

.

.

The place is still as silent as ever. The lights of the town were no longer to be seen in his eyes. Instead, thick darkness obscured his vision from seeing through the trees and bushes. The wind died down and Natsu isn't going to wait any further. His set his right hand ablaze, causing the fire to lit up some of his surroundings.

"Time to reveal yourselves!"

With a loud shout, Natsu initiated his spell.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Blasting his flame-coated fist to the ground, a loud sound of an explosion and huge tremor was felt around him as the ground below was smashed into pieces. The disconnection between him and the normal ground causes some of the trees to fall from their sturdy hold. The force of his fist also leveled the ground into a large crater while flames scattered upon contact, catching anything on fire as a result.

The dead silent forest was immediately turned into a burning field. The fires gave a little light for him to see through the darkness. At that moment, a small marking from one of the fallen trees was activated. It had an intricate symbol that glowed in light purple. Soon afterward, a certain area of the untouched forest slowly distorted as if the image was being erased from the real world.

The distorted area soon vanished and revealed its true image. A small cave covered by lush and trees is seen at the front. Natsu narrowed his eyes in caution. His nose began to pick up several unfamiliar scents after the spell was destroyed. Faint chatters reached his sensitive ears, proving the presence of people nearby, specifically, inside the cave.

"So this is where you're all hiding, huh."

Sporting a flashy grin, Natsu simply pumped his fists in confidence. There is no need to wait any further. The bandits were completely unaware of the situation outside so taking them by surprise would be the best course of action.

Placing that idea inside his head, he marched inside. The entrance was shrouded in darkness but Natsu was relentless. No fear can be shown on his face or his body as he stepped inside. The atmosphere surrounding the cave is terrifying as if the darkness is swallowing you whole. The passage was hollow and faint drips of water echo through the silent cave. Natsu wouldn't even need to find a light source as he began to see a torch in the distance.

He grabbed it as soon as he approaches it and tread on. Minutes passed and Natsu silently followed the torches stuck into the walls. The tunnel was unexpectedly large since he's been walking further towards it for quite some time. Its formation was oddly strange due to the long tunnel that connects further underground without anyone knowing it.

It was not long until he reached the center of the hideout as he spotted multiple bandits sitting on a bigger tunnel that lies just ahead of him.

Natsu scooped the fire into his mouth and covered himself in darkness as he slowly closed in. He counted four individuals standing around in a drunken state. It's to be expected since they were all gathered in a small table with several emptied bottles and cups lying around them. The scent of liquor entered his nose and Natsu held its disgusting smell just to keep himself out of detection.

Drinks in Fairy Tail tastes way better than this.

He crouched on one of the crates to hide his presence from them while also listening to their gibberish conversations.

No need listen, time to take them out fast... was his first initial thought.

Steeling himself, Natsu instantly jumped over to the crates and flew above them. At that moment, he grabbed two of the men and flung their bodies forcefully on opposite directions as he lands down. The remaining two can't even process of what's happened and only saw a flash of fists aimed to their faces as Natsu brought them down to the ground. Their bodies flew at the direction of his punches and fell a few meters away from him.

It was an easy fight for him so he doesn't need to use his powers against them.

With the four out of the way, Natsu could see the full view of the secret hideout.

The area was a lot bigger compared to the tunnel he had just passed. More crates are seen stacking on every place with two or three men patrolling around them. A large lacrima light shines the whole place from above. Apart from the dark areas of the tunnel, this place seemed to be well lit and full of activity. His attention soon darted on a ship rested on a small body of water just at the far side of the cave. On the other hand, a large cabin was seen on the other side where most of the men are situated. Natsu could easily point it as their headquarters judging from its number of people patrolling around it.

Although the place was rumored to be full of bandits, Natsu could also spot some mages within their ranks. They carry different staffs and other magical weapons as their means of their arsenal.

Sneaking around would be pointless.

Natsu was prepared to jump right in and make a mess out of this place if not for a certain voice that called out to him while also jolting his body in full alert and turned around to see who's behind him.

"L-Leticia!?"

He spoke in an undertone but his confounded surprise was implied.

"Natsu..."

A faint smile was shown to him and the way she muttered his name is like they have been separated for a long time. Additionally, her relieved expression was way off to start their conversation as Natsu looked at her in surprise.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous! More importantly, how did you find me here?"

"I followed you."

"Since when?"

"Since you walked out the inn."

"Wha-"

Aside from her short replies, Natsu was again surprised of not noticing her presence back then. There was no way she could've sneaked out from his senses. However, her innocent expression tells the truth behind her words.

Looking back at the hideout, Natsu saw more bandits coming into view. He could count about a few hundred or so, fully armed and wearing such intimidating faces that could scare a child even in just a glance. And seeing Leticia as one, he doesn't know what to do now that she's here with him. There's no telling what would happen if she got hurt. After all, he had a habit of overdoing things a bit too much.

Again, he laid his attention back at the girl beside him.

"Natsu, let me help. I can fight."

She answered with determination. The way she said in her current form is not convincing but he can't possibly turn down such an offer now. If she's here, might as well let her help him in this job.

On the side note, the image of her wearing her Victorian dress and having her small hands hold her knees was charming, to say the least. Her unbelievably well-featured appearance combined with her cuddle-ability made her really cute. It was unfair for him. It is as if she was doing it on purpose.

Well, at least, that's what he thought about her.

With a deep sigh, his eyes stared right back to hers.

"Alright... But if it's too dangerous, just stick with me, okay?"

He doesn't know what kind of magic she possesses but he could definitely feel something strange about it.

With a quick nod, both of them readied themselves as Natsu looked at the nearest two men standing in front of them while Leticia looked at him with the same expression. Her child-like expression disappeared in an instant and was replaced with a cold and serious look.

The fire dragonslayer was the first one to move out from the crates and started on his assault towards the unsuspecting duo. He closed their distance as he sprinted off towards the two in just a matter of seconds.

"I'm all fired up!"

With a confident grin in his mouth, the pinkette began his attack.

His speed was enough to prevent the two from issuing a warning to the rest of their men as Natsu grabs both of their faces with his hands before setting ablaze. The heat was instantly felt but Natsu wasted no time and simply shouted his spell.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Along with his voice, the explosive blast of fire resounded throughout the cave as Natsu blew away his first two victims. The rest of the men steeled in alarm as they watched the pinkette made his entrance to the cave. All current activities were halted and a small army is now enclosing towards the intruder with their weapons at the ready.

"It's an intruder! Kill him!"

Natsu simply smirked underneath his breath as he flared both of his fists in flames and prepared himself once again.

"Come!"

He taunted a gesture as the rogue mages fired their spells in quick succession towards him. Natsu leaped into the air before looking down at the group of bandits aiming their weapons at him.

"Take this!" Enlarging his flames on his right arm, Natsu plunged down to the ground as the flames boosted his fall in the process.

 **"Fire Dragon's Raging Fist!"**

Another huge disaster resulted as Natsu blasted the ground with intense force that it shook the very cave, causing some of the rock formations from cave ceiling to fall down below. The bandits have been blown away like ragdolls as their screams of fear and pain resounded along with the thundering rumble. The ground was left into pieces as Natsu lifted his head and gave the other surviving members with a fierce look.

"Let's go!"

"Get rid of him!"

More bandits closed in on Natsu. But before they could even clash, a ray of dark energy was shot from above and blew his enemies away with ease. Shock appeared on the pinkette's eyes as he looked from above and saw Leticia floating in mid-air with dark angelic wings on her back.

Wait, what?!

He blinked not one but two or three times just to make sure he's not seeing things. Leticia was indeed flying in the air with a pair of black wings that helped her stay in mid-air. She held a huge lance on her right hand as her means of weapon against their enemies. Not only that, below her were a couple of bandits entangled into a series of huge roots that binds their bodies thus, preventing them from moving any further.

Natsu could only feel amazed from her abilities as it was his first time seeing it.

"Natsu, behind you!"

Her voice called out in alarm as a bandit tried to slash the pinkette down from behind. Unfortunately, Natsu's reflexes were way faster as he simply leaned his body sideways, missing the bandit's weapon and left him with a huge opening. He flared up his fist and backhanded the man which also sends him to a couple of crates. A huge cloud of dust emerged after that while Natsu looked back at the flying girl above him.

"That's so cool, Leticia. I didn't know you could fly."

He praised her with a smile. Leticia only answered with a nod before instinctively dodging another ray of magic aimed towards her. She alerted herself, putting her attention towards the group of mages below her and prepared her lance.

A glow of dark energy and red swirled around the lance. Natsu felt tense in his body after witnessing her full magic for the first time. Despite the light brought out from the lacrima from above, darkness and shadows gathered at the tip of her lance as if she had the power to control both of them at will. His eyes showed confusion and caution at the nature of her magic.

The pressure of her magic gives him a very edgy feeling.

"Haaa!"

With a light shout from her lips, she threw the lance downward towards the group of mages. The speed of the lance was so fast that it only left a crimson blur from their distance. Natsu could hardly even follow its immense speed as the lance blasted to the ground with such tremendous force that blew a large space of earth.

He wondered how a little kid like her could actually carry a giant spear like that. Let alone, throw it in such amazing speeds.

The mages were simply blown away from the lance, inflicting heavy injuries that knocked them unconscious. Others simply stared in disbelief at the mage above them. Her display of power and weapon clearly puts them at a big disadvantage.

Fear and confusion assaulted their hearts as some of them began to lose confidence and tried to make a run for it. This is not a battle, it's a one-sided match between them and the two.

To add more to their weakening morale, Natsu gulped enough air into his lungs as his eyes went predatory and prepared for his next attack. This time, towards the idle ship near the lake.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

He released a huge stream of fire from his mouth. A sudden change of temperature was felt all over the cave as the roar engulfed the ship in whole, blasting it off the water and crashed into the walls of the cave that soon resulted in another huge tremor.

The bandits were left in total shock at the result. The ship was destroyed into pieces while also being burned in the process. There was nothing left, except for scattered debris that floated on the lake itself. Fires spread around the wreckage, burning everything into cinders.

It would only be a matter of time before he could even turn his attention towards the large cabin located on the other side. They were only left with two choices; either they flee or fight hopelessly against these monsters.

For most of them, they are not cowards who would run away from a fight.

"I-It's just the two of them... There's no way they can take us on altogether."

The rest of them felt a little bit relieved from that slight bit of information.

"If we can pin one of them down, we can take one of them as a hostage. It's our win!"

Their motives became clear as they steeled themselves against the two with fierce gazes.

Natsu smirked in response after hearing them loud and clear.

"Like hell, I would let you do that! Bring it on!"

Moving to a stance, Natsu prepared himself as well.

With Leticia providing cover from the skies, they might be able to defeat them. Once again, Natsu dashed straight to the group before flaring both of his fists in flames to break through their formation. Countless swings and hacks were sent on him but his body's toughness exceeds their weapons' durability hence, breaking them apart like fragile items.

Natsu delivered a series of punches and kicks around his opponents, knocking them out easily. He's an expert when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. His durability and experience in fighting make him a deadly opponent as a result. Not to mention, the power of his magic that he uses to boost his already strong character.

However, their opponent boasts in great numbers. They cannot simply underestimate them even if they're weak and easy to defeat one by one. If one of them gets captured, it'll be over for the other.

"Gyaa!"

A scream sounded in the air as Leticia gets hit from one of the magic lasers. Her deep slumber has taken a huge toll on her body and left her magic almost empty due to not being able to replenish for so long.

Due to that, her powers begins to wane and the bandits used this as their opportunity.

Another laser was shot to her left shoulder which now causes her to fall down to the ground in pain. Her powers were almost out and she couldn't even move properly as she tried to crawl away from danger.

"Leticia!"

Natsu ignored his enemies and simply sprinted off to save her from the other bandits. He propelled himself forward just to reach to her on time. There is no need for him to think anything. All he needed to get to her side.

Leticia flinched in pain from the shot. There was no injury but the magic was indeed aimed to her pain receptors that send her into a huge whirlpool of pain even in just one hit. This type of magic causes the victim to suddenly lose their consciousness if they weren't able to handle the pain very well.

Her attention to her aching body failed to notice the approaching mages that had their weapon staves aimed at her from both sides. The glow on their orbs simply raised different lights around her. She can't dodge all of them, given to her current condition.

Instead, she simply closed her eyes from her impending doom.

.

.

However, no such magic was blasted towards her. She opened her eyes again as she found herself wrapped inside Natsu who used his body to shield her from the shots. Consequently, Natsu felt his body suddenly swelling in pain from the shots he took. He simply grinds his teeth to suppress the pain and looked at the mages with an intimidating expression.

"Kugh... Don't you dare lay your hands on her!"

Enraged, Natsu released another wave of fire from his mouth to blow them away. Leaving them with a brief time to get away from danger, Natsu carried Leticia away from the scene. The bandits and the mages finally saw an opportunity to bring them down as they fired more magic towards them.

Natsu forced himself to dodge in order to protect Leticia from the shots, however, the growing pain on his body didn't help him. Every time he moves, he felt his body getting heavier. Although it was just a magic shot, it targeted his pain receptors which are no different from getting beat up very badly.

He can still use his magic but the effects on his body hindered him from doing so. He could only curse inwardly towards their underhanded tactics.

"Natsu!"

Her voice brought him back to reality, and then she embraced him.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?"

This kind of situation is not needed right now though he could feel the coldness of her body for the first time. Natsu needed to prepare himself if he's ever going to need to save her and defeat their enemies. Leticia didn't care about that and simply placed her hand on his neck. He was too busy dealing with them that he never noticed the two sharp fangs that appeared on her mouth.

"Natsu, please believe."

At that moment, Leticia kissed his nape after she said that.

"Kuh–"

No, it's not a kiss. He was bitten. Natsu felt pain at his neck. There was a discomforting feeling as he felt his power being extracted from him, both blood and magic as well. At that feeling, his first action was to shake free but he remembered her words back then.

It's hard to believe at someone you just met and had themselves biting your neck for some reason. But his first interactions with her contain no malice. That one thought was enough to believe her words for now.

Natsu just gave a wry smile and supported Leticia by embracing her. For a moment, she trembled but soon she buried her face into his nape and hugged more tightly. He was beginning to think that she was delighted by it.

With the pain all over his body and the continued sucking of his blood by her, Natsu could hardly even try to concentrate on his surroundings.

Leticia finally released her mouth from his neck as a small white string was seen upon her parting. She licked her lips with a delirious expression. Her skin was whiter than usual like a glossy white porcelain. Color returned to her cheeks that looked dreamy rose red. Her body tingled from the delicious blood she sucked from him as her eyes glowed crimson, emitting a warm light while also adopting scary look.

"Thanks for the meal."

She imitated his words with a seductive grin.

"That's my line!"

Ignoring the pinkette's irritation, Leticia focused her attention towards the pursuing enemies behind them. She stood right in front of Natsu who now lost his strength after the extraction of his blood. The pain continues to invade his body and he could only focus his sights on the girl before him in worry.

"Don't worry... This time, I'll protect you, Natsu."

She glanced back with soft words before her eyes glowed again in red, indicating her full release of magic power for the first time.

The black ribbon strapped behind her hair was undone and a surge of black energy surrounded the girl in darkness like a cocoon. Immense pressure was felt around her as the bandits stopped in their tracks at the unfolding scene before them.

A powerful blast exploded from the black object as Leticia emerged into a new form. Like a butterfly from its hardened cocoon. The beauty of such transformation is indeed noteworthy but for her, it was dark, menacing and malevolent.

Natsu only stared in shock as the child that he once saw emerged into an adult form as he noticed her height increased in an instant. Her pale blond hair remained but it was longer than usual and more elegant than silky. Her clothes were somehow changed according to her new form as it fitted her perfectly.

Her face now sported an exotic beauty. There was no hint of her child-like face and its innocence. Instead, there is only fear on her crimson eyes as she looked at her enemies with enmity.

"I won't let you hurt him."

Her voice laced with malice and poison as the men slightly took a step back from her words towards them.

Dark wings flapped viciously behind her. It was wider and larger compared to her wings in her child-like form. Her nature of magic was enough to let them understand that she's not human.

Her powers were beyond reason due to the fact that she extracted powers from the pinkette's blood which had a strong sense of flavor in it. Even though she finished her bite, the sensation was still there.

She made a bewitching grin as she glances back towards him who only received a chill from his body after making that seductive gesture.

"This will only take a moment."

With a reassuring voice, she raised her right hand in the air. Another silver lance was summoned on her hand but this time, it lost its size but regained its length and sharpness as a result, followed by intricate carvings around it.

Red and dark lightning sparked around its tip as she pointed it towards the remaining enemies with enmity.

"Haaaaaa!"

Her voice echoed around the cave followed by a booming sound of a thrown weapon as the bandits were left to stare in fear from the glowing red lance falling down towards them. There was no resistance from it. They accepted their fate as the red sun blinded their eyes until it got close.

At that moment, a massive explosion was created.

Everything was blown away from all sides of the cave. Even the large cabin was destroyed from the powerful gales while multiple debris flew around as if two storms were colliding into each other.

Natsu held his ground and soon the magic finished. The cave was nothing more but a broken wasteland as bodies of unconscious mages were seen in all places along with some broken wood and other debris scattered around.

The rumbling stopped as soon as her power receded to normal. Her ribbon was held on her left hand as her tall figure stood at the surrounding destruction. Natsu just watched her figure while at the same time, mesmerized at her beautiful face as soon as she glanced back at him with a faint smile.

Unfortunately for him, his body took on its toll and the pain didn't subside thus, losing his vision in an instant and felt his world tumbling down before him. Her approaching figure and her pale blond hair were the last things he saw before he was swallowed by the darkness.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: And the chapter stops here. Hope ya like it, guys. Next chapter would be the revelation of her true nature to Natsu and also her first introduction to Fairy Tail so look forward to it.**

 **There's nothing more to say yet to this chapter other than I enjoyed writing it. As always, leave a comment and tell me what you think so far.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out… … …**


	3. Revelations

**A/N: Sup peeps. wiErD here and I got the new chapter ready for you guys.**

 **Have Fun and Happy Reading ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these two franchises. All elements belonged to their respective owners. Support the official releases.**

* * *

 **\- Revelations -**

 _Blood..._

 _The color of crimson and death._

 _It was the two things that came into his mind as soon as he took a glimpse of it._

 _A sense of death has been felt._

 _As such that it brings an uneasy feeling to anyone who witnessed it._

 _._

 _._

 _His blood is soft but strong._

 _A drip of power flows within it._

 _For her, there is nothing but an irresistible thirst._

 _Her desire to crave for it is strong._

 _The last inch of resistance gave in._

 _A cold bite was on felt on his neck._

 _Sharp fangs dug into his skin and her eyes dyed in the same shade of crimson._

 _Pain assailed in him but the coldness numbed it in return._

 _He can't even speak as if his throat had been twisted._

 _His body was frozen solid towards her bewitching grin._

 _It is as if, his will has surrendered to her._

 _Lust and fear._

 _Emotions that rattled inside him from her gaze._

 _He didn't know such a thing._

 _After all, he was just a human._

 _And she is..._

* * *

Natsu flickered his eyes open as soon as his consciousness finally returned. His head was in pain from the early wake and he can't seem to remember anything that happened to him. He felt like he fought something strong that resulted him in this state. Whatever it is, he better not know that he lost.

He hated losing.

His gaze met a wooden ceiling before his body slowly regains its strength, prompting him to sit up straight for the first time. A wave of pain went through his body at his sudden movement but he simply gritted his teeth to suppress it.

He looked around and somehow found himself in a small room.

 _'How did I get here?'_

Light shone from the glass windows and the chirping sounds of the birds from the nearby branch echoed through the room. It would seem like he was back at the inn that he paid last night although it wasn't enough to answer all his confusion running around his head.

 _'Strange... It's already morning.'_

His mind went into a state of confusion upon thinking his current situation. After all, he didn't know he got here in the first place. It's pretty hard to think straight when you find yourself in a lot of pain along with the lingering sleepiness that continues to flow through his system despite waking up. Even so, that doesn't stop him from wondering about the unfamiliar room.

As time passed, his senses finally began to return as well and his memories are beginning to catch up to him once again.

He set aside his surroundings and tried to think for a second. Natsu closed his eyes and rattled his thoughts about the current events that transpired until to the very last end of his recent memories.

.

A few moments later, his memories finally kicked up in place.

Without warning, his eyes shot wide open in realization upon recalling all of the events that happened to him. He immediately made a worried expression after realizing that a certain blond haired girl is not here within his sights.

"That's right! Leticia!"

He immediately glanced around his surroundings once again as if his injuries weren't affecting him at all. Adrenaline kicked up almost instantly the moment he remembered the girl's name, probably because of his growing worry that he felt just now for her due to what he saw from her last night.

However, his search came to an end as a slight movement from his side was noticed. Natsu stopped as well and finally landed his eyes on the sleeping blonde-haired woman beside him. She was currently sitting on one of the chairs laid beside the bed and had her body peacefully rested on the soft mattress. Her once-thought-to-be-elegant hair is now scattered all over her back due to her resting position. Her face rested on top of her crossed arms while adopting a somewhat angelic expression.

For a moment there, Natsu thought her to be quite pretty when sleeping.

I mean, you can't exactly deny complimenting such a beautiful woman resting beside you. It's a natural reaction for any person if they find themselves in the same situation as him.

He read about it from one of Lucy's written novels back in the day about a boy being tended by a girl. He never really understood how she was so delighted at that part since he didn't read much of it afterward. It's really confusing to understand really. Such a dense person like Natsu would never come to understand no matter how much it is explained to him.

Then again, the pinkette had to set his current thoughts aside as his mind eventually caught up with the rest of the events that transpired during his last moments before blacking out that time.

His lips contorted into a slight frown as soon as he remembered her sinister power back then. Without even knowing, his mind was already stacking with questions regarding her.

Just who is she?

The discovery of her being in a coffin was weird enough but to have such a powerful magic on her hands is already suspicious. It's not that he was doubting her innocence, it's just that he still doesn't know much of what's going on around him right now.

Heck, it's just a simple job of getting rid of the bandits.

How did it turn out to be a mysterious meeting with a small girl who can transform into an adult and possess such power? Not to mention, her intentions back then when she suddenly bit him on the neck for some reason.

No, he did not feel a normal bit. Rather, there was a sharp piercing of his skin that sends him a painful feeling. He could still remember it completely. It was as if his blood was getting sucked and it slightly shocked him. From what he could remember, Leticia doesn't have fangs or anything that resembled canines like him, except that he doesn't bite people with it. However, his memories could recall everything back then.

The excess amount of blood dripping from her mouth as she faced him with a somewhat seductive grin.

A frightening chill immediately went up in his spine as he recalls that part. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not since she felt like she hasn't done that in a long time. Like she missed the sensation of biting someone and sucking their blood in the process.

 _'Gaaah! Just what the heck is going on!?'_

Natsu screamed out in irritation inside his head after finding himself in yet another bothersome situation. He yanked his hair out of annoyance with a comical expression, unaware of the blond girl finally waking up from his side.

Her eyes opened for the first time, revealing her warm crimson orbs that began to adjust to the light of her surroundings. Her body slowly rose up to shake off the doziness, prompting the dragonslayer to stop what he was doing and began to look at her with a dumbfounded expression.

On the other hand, Leticia rubbed her eyes as soon as their gazes met each other. Silence wrapped around the two until Leticia made a faint smile towards him.

"Natsu..."

Her voice sounded so yearning as if she wanted him for some reason but she quickly dismissed it and embraced him in the process. Of course, Natsu would react almost surprisingly at the sudden intimate hug since he never saw anyone hugging him almost immediately upon waking up beside him.

"L-Leticia?!"

He stammered while trying to contain his composure due to her face in close proximity to his. He got to admit, though, she's really beautiful up close. He never really complimented people before in terms of their looks but this is the first time he ever did one.

On a side note, he still could feel the coldness of her body. There was no heat felt in it as if her body was entirely cold inside. Despite that, it didn't stop him from getting relieved in the end. He didn't mind her embrace and simply accepted it. He eventually calmed down and adopted a reassured smile towards her.

"I'm glad... you're okay, Natsu."

"Yeah, sorry for making you worry. I guess, I was really out of it."

The pinkette made an apologetic gesture in which Leticia shook her head sideways.

"Hn... It was my fault that you'd be in such a condition."

"Don't worry. I'm used to things like this. I'm just glad that everything worked out okay."

He sported a toothy grin to show his now fully recovered self. He didn't want to make her worry about him anymore. Leticia could only smile in relief at his response. She gazed towards the smiling pinkette as if she wanted to indulge her spare time just by watching him.

She wondered, though... This is probably the first time they'd stared at each other for a long time. Natsu gave a confusing look as soon as he noticed her stare towards him. His wide grin disappeared from his face and simply tilted his head to further express his bewilderment.

"Is there's something wrong on my face?"

"..."

No answer.

Instead, the blond woman merely watched him silently with a smile on her face. Natsu wasn't sure what to say towards her expression but decided to get along with the flow in order to keep their conversation going.

"Oh, that's right! What happened last night?"

At that moment, a moment of realization went over him and immediately decided to ask her something. Leticia made a slightly surprised look but recomposed afterward before answering his question.

"Ah, the bad guys are defeated. I had to take you back to town because you went unconscious. There were also some white-dressed people with staves who came by to ask me about the bandits."

Natsu assumed that the people she might be talking about are probably the Council knights. He didn't exactly know she came across with them but it seemed like the bandits were all taken into custody. The Council will have no problems dealing with the rest of the situation since the two of them pretty much did all the work. Well, it seems like the job was completed without anything going out of control.

"I see... I'm glad to hear that."

He breathed out a sigh of relief while Leticia adopted another smile towards him, however–

There's something that he wanted to find confirm for himself. It didn't take long as he turned his gaze towards her and went serious all of a sudden. His eyes narrowed as soon as he met her eyes with his and began to ask once again.

"Leticia, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" The girl in question hummed in thought as she looked at him.

"Who are you exactly?"

As soon as he said that, an eerily silence fell between them. Leticia unexpectedly drew a surprised look as if she heard something ridiculous just now. However, her face soon turned into a despondent one after realizing his question. There was a moment of hesitation as Natsu saw her unable to speak right away as if she was afraid to say it. Her smile disappeared and her once bright atmosphere suddenly vanished along with it.

It didn't take long for him to wait for the answer as Leticia finally made up her resolve.

"Natsu... Do you know anything about vampires?"

"Vampires? You mean those people who suck people's blood when they're hungry?"

Natsu blurted all that he knew about them. He tried to think more things to describe the term but Leticia nodded in response to his first assumption.

"Wait, isn't that a myth?"

Once again, the woman gestured her disapproval of his claims as she shook her head sideways before speaking for herself.

"Not quite. In truth, vampires are real... They existed along with the humans long since the early ages."

At that point, Natsu felt a bit shocked but it didn't convince him completely yet. However, Leticia simply continued further of her explanation about the topic.

"Vampires lived through to the shadows for a long time since their primary weakness is the sun. The legend about them are not entirely false and they only wandered at night where the sun isn't affecting them. If they're exposed, they would eventually burn out into dust..." She paused.

"... It is also believed that they feed on blood in order to survive."

Natsu felt an inkling to put his hand on his neck where he was supposedly bitten by her. Her explanation of the vampires only confirmed his suspicions about her true nature. His memories flashed back to that time when he felt her biting him on his neck to save both of them. There was still a discomforting feeling around it but he probably knew that she had no choice because they were being cornered at some point.

"Then, you are also..."

"Yes, I'm a vampire." She meekly answered with a sad tone as if she regretted saying it.

"I-I see..."

On the other hand, Natsu was now surprised for real after knowing her true self. Part of him was overwhelmed by the fact that he was talking to a real vampire while the other wanted to ask her more about her origin although, his curiosity was cut off when Leticia looked at him with a regretful expression.

"Are you scared?"

"Huh?"

"Are you afraid of me now that you know that I'm a vampire? I drank your blood and hid the truth about me."

She asked as if she was about to cry. She knew all too well about how most of the people would react when they found out that she was a vampire. After all, her very existence is often shunned and viewed to be fully evil because of their history with the humans. No one would actually dare to go near a vampire because they fear it. It was common for her to assume that Natsu would be the same due to the fact that she drank his blood without his consent. Not to mention, she hid her true nature from him all this time.

She shook her head down as her eyes met the wooden floor, not wanting to look towards him who she might've thought would've been terrified or shocked for hiding the truth from him, however...

"Why would I be afraid?"

"Eh?"

She immediately jolted up as her face adopted a surprised expression while Natsu simply smiled before speaking.

"You saved me from those bandits. That's more than enough for me to know that you're not a bad person. I'm actually kinda depressed that I didn't do anything to help you at that time because I didn't expect them to use such an underhanded tactic against us..."

"But–"

"... I don't care whether you're a vampire or not. You're already my friend so I don't need to be afraid just because that."

He proceeded to pat her on the head to show his reassurance. At that moment, Leticia could only blink her eyes in surprise as she looked at him in wonder.

Despite trying his best to cheer her up, Natsu could only hide a depressing feeling for not having to help around much when it mattered. Sure, he did a lot of things and protected his nakama countless times but this is first one he'd experienced himself being so powerless to help someone even though he had not known her for that long. A sense of doubt welled inside him due to that and it left him a bitter taste in his mouth.

The result of the job wasn't really good but he was glad that they managed to get out safe and sound. It would've been bad for him if something happened to her at that time.

"Anyways, thanks for saving me back then. I wouldn't have done it without you."

"I-It's nothing. I just wanted to be of help to you."

She slightly blushed at his gratitude that caused her to stammer in her words. Natsu simply smiled towards her before finally shifting his attention towards the window as he saw the morning still in its progress.

"How long was I out by the way?" He asked curiously. Leticia regained her composure as soon as their topic was changed.

"Two days to be exact." She replied.

"Ah, I see..." Natsu breathed out a sigh of relief. He already experienced a lot of extreme exhaustion that left him unconscious for days or even weeks. Good that he didn't waste that much time since last time.

He was about to rest back on the bed until a sudden realization went into his mind.

Shock appeared in his eyes as his body started to jolt in response while also cursing inwardly of not realizing it sooner.

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot about Mira!" He screamed out in disbelief which caught the blond girl's attention.

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

Her questioning voice was ignored as the pinkette panicked and tried to get out from his bed in order to get moving once again. He lifted the blanket sheet that was covering him which soon surprised the blond girl.

"You shouldn't move too much. Your injuries are still trying to recover." She voiced out her reason of shock but Natsu smiled in reassurance.

"Don't worry, dragonslayers can heal faster than a normal human could do so this is nothing to me."

"Dragonslayers?" She tilted her head at such an unknown word.

"Yeah... You know, people who use magic to slay dragons that sort of thing. It's a bit different from other magic here since it's a Lost Magic."

He explained as he tried to take a stretch for himself to show his quick recovery. Even so, he immediately dismissed the conversation as he looked back on the door leading to the outside. He really needed to get back to the guild as soon as possible due to the fact that he might get killed by someone else.

He proceeded to get his baggage that is located on the side of the bed and quickly made his way to the door but not long before he glanced back to the girl still sitting on the chair beside the bed. Her face was full of confusion but he only answered with a toothy grin and let out a hand towards her.

"Let's go, Leticia."

"A-Ah, yeah..." With a dumbfounded look, she took his hand and made their way outside.

* * *

The town was already full of people as the morning continued on its course. Several carriages are seen on the streets and people are advertising their merchandise. Natsu felt refreshed as he intakes a huge amount of air of the outside world in excitement. Even though he had been bedridden for only two days, stepping outside seemed like a very long time.

He was about to step away from the door until he noticed Leticia standing near at the door as if she doesn't want to proceed any further.

"What's wrong?"

"Sunlight... Very dangerous to me."

She immediately pointed at the rising sun above them which also made him understood why. Vampires cannot wander around in daylight due to the exposure of the sunlight. If she were to step out of the shade that was shielding her from it, she would literally sustain a significant amount of pain or even die if she stayed out for too long.

It made sense to him to rethink about their current position as Natsu tried to find a way for them to wander around without arousing any suspicion. He was fine with her being a vampire but he was worried about the other people around them. He doesn't know what most of them would react if they find out that she's a vampire.

Judging from what she used to see others of her true nature, it didn't quite end well for her which resulted in her constant withdrawal from the ones she made friends with like him. It's a complicated situation but Natsu understood her well and wanted to help her with that.

"Hmm... Wait here."

A small idea popped into his head as he suddenly sprinted off somewhere, leaving Leticia behind for a moment. She didn't bother to react as she watched him disappeared into a corner as if he was in a hurry. With a reluctant reply of 'Yes.', she patiently waited at the door.

It didn't take long for her, though.

After a few minutes, Natsu finally came rushing back towards as he somehow managed to find a solution for her predicament. She looked at his hands which held a black parasol that he brought from a nearby store.

"Here."

"This is..."

"Yup. As long as you have that, you won't have any trouble getting exposed in the sun, right?"

Leticia remained silent as she took hold of the bought parasol for her and tried to take a good look at it. It's a simple type of umbrella but with white frills located on the edges. From her current black Victorian outfit, the color fits perfectly for her.

Natsu would've thought her to be some quite of a woman wearing the same outfit on an old portrait that is plastered on a wall. Except that she doesn't stand out the most from all attention and was silent at most. Not to mention she's a vampire and slightly bit mature due to her current adult form.

Her light blond hair cascaded down to her back, completely devoid of the black ribbon that is usually tied around her back. He didn't even bother to realize his first impression towards her during their first meeting as a young girl. All he could see now is a beautiful woman whose skin is as white as snow. As if there was no blood flowing right through her. Her unnatural warm red eyes beamed at his black onyx ones with innocence and curiosity. Natsu was fascinated at their moment's gaze but decided to look away in order to focus on the task at hand.

"Let's go, Leticia."

He urged her once again who only nodded with a smile and simply opened her parasol and walked alongside him through town.

A few minutes passed and two somehow got themselves a good time talking to each other. About how Leticia explained more about the vampire race and their history from the early ages, Natsu was only intrigued at such information. He heard that vampires are really powerful beings and were often feared as opponents because of their magic.

Natsu wouldn't deny it, though.

The first time he saw her magic was like he was facing such a powerful monster right in front of him. Even though he had confidence on his own to stand up against his opponents despite their overwhelming power, Natsu could feel an uncertain feeling towards it. It's a great relief that she turned out to be a good person rather than a bad one despite the nature of her power. He already fought one before back at the Grand Magic Games. He didn't want another one with a dark personality and power to surface. The last thing he needed was a thousand dragons swarming out from a portal that could destroy vast areas in just one breath.

"So wait, you remember who you are but you don't remember how you got into that coffin in the first place?"

"I'm afraid so... I find it strange that I was able to remember who I am but I can't seem to recall anything back then until I met you."

Leticia explained as soon as their conversation changed once again. Natsu could only ponder in thought. From what he gathered information about her, it would seem like a part of her memory is somehow forgotten until the time she met him for the first time. He could only think of two things that might happen to her.

One would probably be being amnesiac for some reason. Second would be someone must've caused her to lose a huge part of her memory and had been confused ever since before she was released from that coffin.

Judging from how he stumbled on her that night, the three armored knights that were supervising the whole carriage might be connected to where she once was. It's also the reason why he thought of the second plausible reason of her losing her memories in the process. For a vampire like her, they must be doing something really important to deliver Leticia somewhere without anyone seeing.

Although, their plan was foiled when Natsu stepped in.

On a different angle, someone must be targeting her for some reason. He did not know what caused them to chase her in the first place but he can't possibly let them take her away. No matter how he thinks about it, Leticia is currently in danger for those guys. It will not be that long for the others to notice the missing carriage. Sooner or later, someone will try to retrieve her back to them.

At that moment, Natsu could only narrow his eyes as his face adopted a serious look that worried the blond woman beside him.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?"

"I-It's nothing. Don't worry, I'm just thinking of something... Anyways, I think we should ask those three guys that were with you the other night. They might know some answers regarding about your memories."

"Hn..." With a nod, Leticia agreed on his decision as they try to make their way towards the prison building where they handed the three the other night.

.

.

.

The prison building was quite similar to that of every prison in Fiore as several big lacrimas are seen floating in a vast room inside the building. The size of it could roughly fit around three to five people along with the space provided for them. There were only a few ones floating around in the giant room due to the town being quite peaceful and devoid of any dark guilds that are rampaging in their region.

Natsu and Leticia made their way inside as a councilman stopped them for a verification. Due to the pinkette being a mage in Fairy Tail and his infamous reputation around Fiore, he was easily given access inside without any further questions. Probably because the councilmen were afraid that he might blow this place up for his fiery tenacity to do things overboard.

Fortunately, he wasn't in the mood for that sort of thing. After all, he was doing something to benefit Leticia's safety in the future.

"Are they in custody?" Natsu asked the councilman who only nodded briefly to his question.

"Y-Yes... They seem to be quiet and obedient when we put them in the lacrima cell. We were also hoping to transfer them to the Magic Council once you're done."

"Sure. We just want them to ask some questions and you're free to do whatever you want with them."

"Of course."

Their conversation ended in an abrupt way as he led the two to the designated lacrima where they placed the three guys who were carrying Leticia in some place. There was no time to waste, Natsu and Leticia needed every bit of information they can get in order to ascertain the situation.

A magical circle appeared underneath the two and the councilmen as they began to levitate high in the air and tried to make their way to the prison cell. It didn't take long for them to reach it as they met a huge lacrima ball in front of them.

"Open Cell no. 23!"

One of the councilmen called out from the silent room as if to transmit his orders from the vast room where some other councilmen were overseeing the activities of the prisoners.

Natsu and Leticia braced themselves as the lacrima ball before they began to distort its side like it was slowly showing the interior inside. What they found inside was not they expected to see.

"W-What?! Where are they?!"

It didn't take long till one of the councilmen panicked in shock at the disappearance of the three prisoners that were detained here the other night.

Something's wrong.

"We have a breach! Prisoners of Cell no. 23 are missing!"

In just like that, the whole prison building went on high alert as the councilmen began to scramble to different areas of the building to search for a breach. They checked again on the surveillance inside the lacrima and surprisingly found the cell empty for some reason.

Meanwhile, Natsu simply walked inside and tried to scan the whole room with a deep thought. The room was only filled with a small bed and a small table for any prisoner to spend his leisure time. Leticia followed him inside to look as well but found nothing. However, out in the corner of his eyes, Natsu spotted a tiny sheet of sediment being covered by the small table behind it. The sheet was different compared to the bluish color of the lacrima room had.

He moved the table a few inches and found the culprit.

A small and broken down petrified wall was discovered. The pathway leads away to the outskirts of town which were a suitable place for escaping from the prison itself. Not to mention the position of the lacrima cell being slightly near at the walls of the giant room itself. He knelt down to examine the petrified wall and realized the lacrima itself was basically transformed into stone but something doesn't add up.

The petrified wall should be enough to alert any security in the prison that it has been breached since it was based on magic casting. For it to remain undetected from any magic sensors, it must be a highly sophisticated type of magic used to bail out the three. Whatever it is, it would seem like they don't want the three from spilling out information about them or their group which now only leads to one thing.

He looked back at Leticia who wore a worried expression as soon as he met her gaze.

"W-What's going to happen now, Natsu?"

Even she was uncertain of the unfolding situation. It's obvious now that she's not really safe at the moment which leaves him with no other choice. He closed his eyes and released a sigh but not long before he sported a reassuring grin towards her.

"I guess, there's no helping it then."

"You're coming with me in Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail."

She uttered the two words in a slow manner as she is very unfamiliar with the term to which he nodded in response before explaining.

"It's the guild where I used to hang out with my friends and family."

"Guild... Family...?"

"Yep. I got some friends there who might be able to help you while you recover your memories. They're not bad people. I'm sure they will understand once we told them of your situation."

"But... is it okay?" She asked doubtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"They might not like the idea of me being a vampire. You are very kind but I don't know about the others."

She voiced out with a strained look which left him worried for a moment. He stood up and walked back towards her and rested a hand on her head.

"They won't be afraid of that. I promise you..."

Given under normal circumstances, his words would've lightened her up but it was quite the opposite. Despite his reassurance, her face didn't feel relieved with that reason. It shows just how much she wanted to conceal her identity from the rest of the people.

Natsu fell silent for a moment to understand her feelings. After a few moments, he finally decided.

"Tell you what, how about we keep this a secret between us for now? That way, you won't have to worry about anything else."

"E-Eh?"

There was a stuttering response from her as she blinked her eyes at his words though it was overwhelmed by his bright grin that always sends her with a mix of emotions. Leticia could feel her cheeks slowly painted themselves in deep red as she looked at his face in captivation. Never in her life would see someone who would go to such lengths just to help her no matter what she is. Natsu was the first one to reach his hand onto hers. Even though they just met, he already views her as one of his precious friends and it shocked her a bit.

Despite the surprises laid out to her, only a gentle smile surfaced on her lips as she beamed at him with happiness.

"If Natsu says it, I won't mind."

"Yosh! Then it's settled!"

The pinkette went to the client to collect his reward and somehow got himself yet another bagful of jewels right down to his pocket. The reason was because he was the one who accepted the job and having him known throughout Fiore for his destructive nature, the client was honored to meet him in person. Though he didn't stay around too much due to them being in a hurry.

Nevertheless, he was grateful for the reward since he might have to give it all to Leticia once she manages to settle into Magnolia and stay with them for the time being. It's a great forward plan by the way and Natsu never even thought about him thinking too much about the things to anticipate later on.

It was strange for some reason but he didn't mind his slight change of thinking and simply focused on helping her to get accustomed to her surroundings. Maybe it was out on a whim or just his usual way of reaching out his hand to another person.

He didn't know... but one thing is certain, he was content with it.

Once they finished their loose ends, Natsu began on his trip back to Fairy Tail but...

"Ugh... Not this again."

A groan was released in his mouth as he found himself face to face with his sworn enemy, transportation. He was too busy tending to his own matters with Leticia that he forgot about taking the train back to Fairy Tail.

As soon as his eyes caught over to the steam train, his face immediately sunk into a state of nausea. His body flopped down like a flexible stick as if the bones in his body disappeared in an instant, making him like a spineless person. A welling sensation of hurling was also felt but Natsu tried to hold it in to keep himself composed as he could.

Meanwhile, his other companion only stared in mere curiosity at his current condition as she tried to assume his situation.

"Natsu... Not good with trains?" She asked innocently.

"A-Anything that moves, t-to be exact." He groaned in pain as he tried to walk inside along with her in order to hitch a ride back to Magnolia.

The rest of the trip didn't help at all. Even Leticia wondered how such a powerful mage like Natsu could ever have such weakness. She could only watch his suffering state throughout their trip as the train set its course back to Magnolia.

* * *

The bustling town remains as busy as ever. With more travelers and visitors coming from other cities and places, business is booming for the townsfolk. Not to mention, it is the hometown of the current strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. Despite its infamous history of getting themselves out of hand, they trusted them completely. But that doesn't mean, the other top guilds are left behind. There is still a matter of competition in terms of influence and popularity between them and Sabertooth.

It was a rather friendly competition as the two guilds formed a close bond. Several of the members are already in good terms with Sabertooth and their relationship had been better ever since.

Natsu crashed to the concrete, relieved that he is no longer on the train anymore. Hours of holding up his sickness are probably enough to make him unable to work any further if not for his new companion standing beside him.

"Natsu... too much..." She explained his situation in simple words with an emotionless expression.

After a few moments, he lifted his head towards the direction of his guild with a queasy look.

"Guuuuh... I think I'm gonna be sick."

Leticia walked a few steps to meet his gaze. She carried her black parasol on her right hand and stretched the other towards him with a smile. Her ladylike gesture is very notable as several passengers are beginning to look at her direction due to her elegant manner. She didn't mind the gazes and simply focused her eyes towards the pinkette.

"Here... Let's get going, Natsu."

The dragonslayer felt lightheaded for a moment there but immediately replied 'Yes' with a dumbfounded look and took her hand. As soon as he stood up, he soon noticed the eyes of the bystanders who at the same time, averted their gazes from the two as he was about to look at them.

"Did I miss something?"

"Not at all." She replied in a soothing voice which then made him nod at her response.

"Is that so? Anyways, let's get going. The guild is only a few walks from here."

The two moved out from the station and finally walked the streets where they saw the overflowing crowd of people from all different stores. The day is still at the height of the noon and the sky overhead was clear as the day itself. Leticia had her parasol to protect her from the rays but her presence soon caught the attention of the townsfolk in which most of them are boys.

It's really quite rare for them see quite a visitor in town. Everyone could've assumed that she's a foreigner from another country since her clothes were oddly different from Fiore's. Apart from her outfit, she had the face of a beautiful woman that could easily ensnare any male that comes closer to her. The air around them was immediately filled with murmurs as if the two were the main topic of the town's news. Some of them stopped their previous ventures and glanced at the two, specifically to Leticia who had been wearing a slightly worried look that she tried to hide from the others.

And since Natsu can easily see his friend's reaction, he merely asked.

"Is something wrong, Leticia?"

"They're staring at me... I look suspicious."

Natsu pondered for a moment and glanced at the people around them who were also looking at him in curiosity. Due to his heightened senses, most of the whispers and murmurs around them were about her.

"It's not like that... They seem to like you."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yep. Don't worry about it..."

It didn't take long until the two finally saw the guild in the distance. They walked further into it and finally stopped at the main gates surrounding the building. Leticia stared at the obnoxious structure as she took a brief examination of the guild she heard from the pinkette. Her expression couldn't tell what kind of words she would say about the place but a warm feeling was felt in her heart as soon as her eyes landed on the large banner that contained its insignia.

"Here we are... Home sweet guild."

"This is Fairy Tail...? Natsu's home?"

"Well, you could say it like that."

He glanced at her while scratching the back of his head before speaking.

"I gotta do something first. Wait here for a moment, okay?"

"Hn..."

Leticia only gave a nod as Natsu proceeded inside and stopped by at the large guild doors before him.

He could hear the faint rumble of noises coming from the inside. Most of it were tables being turned and bottles breaking out in between. It looks like a brawl is currently happening. He wouldn't exactly know unless he opens it.

With a deep breath, he steeled himself as pushed the doors open to enter inside. A loud creak followed as he stepped inside and eventually saw the mayhem happening around them. Multiple guild members were fighting against each other with some of them familiar in his eyes. Insults were mostly heard from their conversations before resulting a huge clash between them.

It's like a typical day for Fairy Tail.

He wonders about the culprit who started since he and Gray were the ones who would always start a brawl whenever they found themselves arguing with each other.

And since they were all fighting with each other, they didn't notice his arrival in which he didn't care as he casually walked into the safe zone to try and avoid the carnage. Normally, he would've joined the fray but his thoughts were all focused on his companion waiting outside so he'd better hurry up and attend to her soon. He didn't want her to wait around for too long.

He made his way to the bar counter where he saw Mirajane peacefully tending the cups while also smiling at the chaos around her. Her place is the only thing that hasn't been turned into a wooden pile debris as the rest of the hall were left with bodies and other destroyed furniture that cost a lot of fortune.

"Hey, Mira!" Natsu called out as soon as he neared the counter. The barmaid on the other hand immediately noticed his voice and glanced at the dragonslayer with joy.

"Natsu!"

Her happiness to see him was enough for her to stop her chores and reached out for a hug that surprised the pinkette.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you. Did something happen to you? Are you hurt?"

She expressed her worried expression as she tries to examine his face for any sort of injuries that he might've inflicted on the job. Her worries were relieved when Natsu held her hand down from his cheek and simply smiled.

"I'm fine, Mira. Something just came up while I'm on the job but I'm okay now. I just didn't expect it to drag too long. Sorry."

He stated his reason while also apologizing for making her worry. On a side note, he was quite surprised that she would actually feel worried for him. For all he knew, Mira only bids them with safe regards on their jobs and never really go to such lengths to worry about someone. With her expressing her anxiety is clearly new.

On the other hand, Mirajane released a sigh of relief after hearing the reason behind his late return.

"I-Is that so? I'm glad... I was so worried that you didn't come back later on because it was just a simple job."

"Anyways, about the others..."

"Oh, Erza and the others will be back soon. They all felt worried so they tried looking for you."

"I see... What about Gramps?" He asked.

"Master is at the office. He's doing a lot of paperwork because of the others' recent destructive accidents. Did you want to say something to him?"

"Well, yeah... I just need to talk to him about something. Can I?"

"Uhhh, sure... I'll inform him. Oh, did you fare well on the job?"

"Yup! It was a piece of cake."

Natsu gave her a smile as Mira nodded in response and began to head onto the stairs towards the office. The pinkette sat on one of the tables as he patiently waited for the barmaid to come down. He glanced onto the ongoing mayhem behind him. It would seem like Gajeel and some of the others were the prominent stars on today's brawl since both he and Gray are not present yet. For now, he wanted to avoid fighting since he had more matters to deal with once he informs Gramps about what happened during his job.

He's the only one he could trust on understanding the situation and keeping Leticia's secret to everyone.

A sigh from his mouth was seen as Natsu slumped down from his seat after thinking through his actions from now on.

A light tug on his clothes suddenly interrupted his train of thought.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to fight with everyone so go bother someone el–"

He stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes caught a mop of pale blond hair beside him, causing him to tumble out from his seat and crashed down to the floor. A faint smile was expressed towards the pinkette as his attention finally focused on her.

"L-Leticia!?" He tried to suppress his voice due to the shock.

"Natsu..."

She uttered his name with affection. Natsu always noticed this and he could not help to react every time whenever she calls him like that. It is as if it became a hobby for her.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Don't worry. I hid my presence with everyone in this room except for you."

Her reassurance somehow calmed him down in the process but at the same time, he tried to confirm it by looking at the others near their vicinity. Surprisingly enough, no one seemed to notice her except for him which is kinda strange to look at for some reason. A part of him was amazed by this while the other completely in shock as he looked at her with such expression.

"You could do that?"

"Hn..."

Man, vampires sure had some awesome abilities.

His admiration of her powers occupied him that he never noticed Mira coming down from and stairs and returned at the counter who know sported a surprised look after seeing him down on the floor.

"Are you alright, Natsu?"

As soon as her voice was heard, Natsu averted his gaze from Leticia and back to the barmaid in surprise.

"Y-Yeah... I was just looking at something." He excused himself.

"Well, you were just looking in open space just now. Are you sure you're okay?"

She asked worriedly but Natsu simply made a toothy grin to relieve her concern. Truth be told, Natsu seemed a bit weird ever since he came back from the job. He seemed rather lost in thought as if his mind was somewhere else. He didn't even bother to join the brawl that is happening around him. It kinda makes her wonder what happened to him during his job.

"I'm fine... Anyways, is Gramps available?"

"Well, he still has some more things to do but he wouldn't mind once he's done. More importantly, can you tell me what happened to you on your job? It seems like it must be very important for you to relay it to Master." She decided to ask.

Natsu took a brief look at her and Leticia who was standing beside him with an unsure expression. Her hands are still tugged on his clothes as if she didn't want to let him go. More likely, she wouldn't want to be separate from him.

It's pretty confusing to see how he was able to look at her normally while the rest of the people inside don't. Masking your own presence in front of the mages is pretty hard due to their ability to sense anyone in their vicinity. Leticia handled her concealment very well that not even Mirajane who is supposed to be as strong as Erza could not notice her.

On the other hand, her question made the pinkette halt in his words. He wasn't sure if he should tell her right away since Leticia is right here with him. He doesn't like lying but he cares for her safety so his answer was certain.

He was about to deny her question when the guild doors creaked open, catching everyone's attention. The whole guild stopped and the members all looked at the entrance in anticipation. The bright angle of the sunlight made it hard for them to see through the approaching figures. After a few seconds, they all sported relieved smiles as the members of Team Natsu finally came back.

The prominent group has finally returned and Leticia could only stare at the group in wonder and interest.

It only took them for about a few more seconds as they caught the pinkette right in their eyes and could only call out in relief.

"Natsu! You're back!"

The first one to speak was Happy who instantly flew into his stomach in joy. The dragonslayer slightly flinched at the collision but sported a smile for seeing his buddy once again. Happy is the only one who formed a close bond with him since back when he was still young and he could understand just how worried he is for not seeing him for two days straight.

"Hey, Happy... Good to see you here."

"Oi, where you've been, Flame-brain? We've been looking all over you!"

Another voice resounded from the approaching group that made Natsu instantly pop up a vein and tried to glance towards an annoying figure coming towards him.

"Ah, it's just you, Gray... I never really missed you."

"Likewise! I just got dragged by Erza to come looking for you on that job you were on. Honestly, what took you so long to finish that job? Don't tell me you're having a hard time taking on a pair of bandits?" Insults followed after their first spoken words and it didn't take long for them to stare daggers at each other as if two sparks clashed within their gazes. Their angry faces made it sure that they were forever be sworn rivals with each other.

"Natsu!/Natsu-san!"

Lucy and Wendy eventually called out as well, happy that he was already back safe and sound. He gave them a light greeting but his eyes shifted towards the redhead who was coming in last with a shadowed expression.

Everyone knew what would exactly happen once she was in a state like this. Natsu could even feel a cold chill from his spine as he looked at the knight with uncertainty, asking himself where he went wrong that made her somewhat mad in the first place.

The group wore sweated looks as they watched Erza approach the pinkette at the counter. The initial thoughts that came out from everyone's mind were already obvious.

 _'He's dead.'_

 _'Hope he doesn't get hurt that much.'_

 _'Ha! I need to watch this!'_

The last one would be Gray for that matter.

She stopped just a few meters in front of him. Natsu held his breath, hoping that she would just let it slide and move on but the tense atmosphere between them is not convincing.

"Natsu..." At that moment, Erza finally spoke but her tone was already scary enough to know that she's pissed.

"Y-Yes?"

Natsu wanted to think about the other way around of her showing her concern for him after two days but her revealed face betrayed him and showed her real intentions.

"JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME!"

As loud as the spectators screaming at their mics, Erza's wrath was finally unleashed. Her eyes glared furiously at the pinkette which glowed in bright red that made her a real monster. Natsu could only sweat in fear but tried to explain himself for disappearing so. Her menacing aura was clearly visible even to the other guild members who were watching the whole scene. Some of them praying for him since he's pretty dead anyway.

"E-Erza... I can explain–"

"NO EXCUSES! ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

Summoning a large hammer from one of her armors, Erza swung down like a monster since she was able to swing it faster despite its enormous size. Judging from its swing, Natsu knew he won't be able to get out much alive once he took the hit.

But just the hammer was about to squash him, multiple strands of blond hair swept past in his eyes as Leticia immediately confronted the hammer before lifting her right hand and summoned a dark sword made out of black energy that formed around her figure. The two weapons clashed almost immediately as Erza opened her eyes wide open upon seeing her hammer being stopped all of a sudden. Not to mention, an unfamiliar blond woman appeared right before her just as she was about to punish the dragonslayer.

The rest of the group were also left in shock at the appearance of the woman between the two as they tried processing what just happened.

"Wha–" Erza stammered but her expression was turned into disbelief as Leticia glared at her with crimson eyes.

"I won't let you hurt him!"

Her sword soon morphed into a dark ball that pushed the redhead away from their vicinity. The guild followed their eyes on the scarlet knight as they watched her skid a few meters away before coming to a stop.

"Who's that?"

Finally, the most important question of all was finally uttered as their attention shifted back again to the two, specifically to the mysterious blond girl who just defended Natsu just now.

However, the atmosphere hasn't changed as Leticia looked at the redhead with enmity and brought another surge of black energy into her hands, forming into a shape of a lance that is now pointed at her.

"Anyone who hurts Natsu is my enemy."

The intent to kill was present in her eyes and was about to reign final judgment on Erza if not for the pinkette suddenly intervening her in the process.

"WAAAAAIIIIIITTTTT!" Natsu grabbed her raised hand to dissipate the lance and thus, stopping her attack. At the same time, he comically shouted to call out the misunderstanding from her part as he tried to explain.

"Wait a moment! She's not an enemy, Leticia."

Said girl looked back at him with a deadpanned look.

"But she tried to harm you. She should be extermina–"

"IT'S PERFECTLY NORMAL! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!"

"I don't get it... Natsu is a masochist..."

"YOU'RE GETTING THE WRONG THE IDEA!"

"Natsu... You're strange."

"Don't just go calling me like that..." Said person sweatdropped in depression.

The two exchanged their comedic conversations without even noticing the number of people staring at them in big shock as the rest of the guild are now shifting their eyes towards them, specifically at the unfamiliar girl appearing right beside Natsu.

Meanwhile, Erza recovered from the attack but immediately stopped as the appearance of the girl right in front of her overwhelmed her current thoughts about the pinkette. Though, it wouldn't be easily rubbed off due to the fact that Natsu somehow knew the girl by name which means he knows what's happening.

Requipping her hammer back, she recomposed herself and joined along with the rest of the guild.

Then again, they all began to ask the same question that was briefly ignored earlier.

"Natsu... Who is that woman?" Out from behind the whole crowd, Mirajane asked once again with all of them waiting in anticipation as their eyes glued on the pinkette alone for that one question alone.

Natsu sweated for a moment because of some of the deathly stares coming from the others. He gulped nervously upon finding themselves in a pinch since Leticia was finally exposed the rest of the guild.

He was about to speak up until Leticia cut him off and answered for the two of them.

"My name is Leticia... And he is my husband."

.

. .

. . .

A brief silence went by. The guild was quiet. All eyes stopped blinking and the jaws of everyone who heard her declaration dropped down to the floor like they were displaced from their joints. But the most obvious reaction for all of them was a dumbfounded expression which left some of them lifeless as a result after hearing such an absurd reason. Even Natsu thought about asking it again for confirmation due to her sudden declaration.

After a few more seconds, the whole guild shouted in a form of two letters that can be heard throughout Magnolia.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, folks. The meeting of Leticia with the rest of Fairy Tail was finally showed, well at least, a small part of it. The next chapter would probably fit the rest of it so that's it, I guess...**

 **Anyways, there's still a talk about the introduction of Gifts from Mondaiji. Sadly, I think I'm going to tweak its use by applying Fairy Tail magic mechanics on it. Too put it simply, The Gifts which were the powers held by the characters in Mondaiji will be changed accordingly to how magic in Fairy Tail verse is used. Such as Leticia's dark powers which were now changed with different called out spells and other thingies that FT used in their battles. [Fire Dragon's Roar this and that–you know, that typical fighting sequence of every battle.]**

 **A huge shout-out thanks for liking this story. It really was a great appreciation from me that you guys loved the story in its early days. I hope to keep you all company on this ride until the very end.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'll see you all on the next chap. ^^**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out… … …**


	4. Living Together

**A/N: Sup peeps. wiErD here and I got the new chapter ready for you guys.**

 **Have Fun and Happy Reading ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these two franchises. All elements belonged to their respective owners. Support the official releases.**

* * *

 **\- Living Together -**

The entirety of the guild stood in pure shock.

A bold yet unbelievable statement made by the unknown blonde woman standing between Natsu and Erza shook everyone to the very core. Their faces dawned in both confusion and disbelief as if an unknown phenomenon had dawned upon them.

No one could've anticipated it. I mean, it would be fine if it was some sort of a joke or something but nooooo...

The words spoken by the woman was neither false nor a joke, judging from her hardened expression.

Some of the onlookers had their mouths gaping open and eyes popping up like white saucers. The shock was too great that it could be the key to bringing down most of the members of the guild in a form of words.

Well, not that much but still―the shock was too much for them to handle.

Even members of Team Natsu couldn't believe what they just heard.

Apart from the sudden appearance of the unknown blonde woman, their attention was fully focused on what she just said in which they simply gaped their mouths open before shouting―

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

"What's this? Natsu's wife?!"

"Since when?!"

"Shit, I didn't know he's that kind of guy!"

"How many kids do they have now?"

"HEY! WHO SAID THAT?!"

Ultimately, the murmurs started spreading but for the most part within the crowd was just mostly shock and chaos around them.

Several friends of the dragonslayer also put up their different responses towards the situation; Mira was covering her mouth in shock, Lucy and Wendy stared widely in surprise and Gray glanced from one of the tables, thinking that it might be some sort of a new challenge against him.

Seriously, what's wrong with his head?

And the most affected of them all...

Erza soon blushed heavily at the bold declaration. Red tinge dusted her cheeks as she stumbled out of her composure that Leticia might use as an opportunity to strike her down if not for the pinkette holding her hands to use magic.

Ignoring the confusion around her, the vampire woman simply looked at him in concern.

"Natsu... No one's hurting you, right?" She asked again, wanting to clarify his assurance. Her voice got their next attention as another wave of murmurs went by with the crowd.

"You hear that? She sounds like an angel."

"Damn it, how come someone like Natsu get a girl this beautiful!"

"And they're married, goddammit!"

A tick mark appeared over his head as the rumors continued to circle around the guild.

First of all, they're not married. Second, he needs to clear up the misunderstanding made by his companion or something else might be in store waiting for his fate to unfold in a very gruesome way.

Why?

His eyes pointed over to the flustered redhead who had her expression shadowed by her red locks. Her shaking form looks as if she's gonna burst out anytime soon, asking questions and eventually will keep pestering him for more until the end of time.

In the case of Erza, every question she inquired must be answered thoroughly no matter what.

Not to mention, the violence she might unleash because of his untold relationship with Leticia―which is completely misunderstood.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as he felt a body clinging close to him as Leticia placed both her arms over his neck, her chest pressed onto his, looking some sort of a damsel in distress hugging her savior all the while adopting a cautious look over to the people around him.

"L-Leticia?" Her cautiousness towards other people due to her nature doesn't seem to affect her as her actions looked protective towards the pinkette.

"I won't let anyone get near you... I will protect you!" She adamantly declared.

And that's when it happened...

Seeing the more intimate sight, much of the crowd simply fell down on the floor, unconscious. The others who still have their senses felt their noses bursting out of blood―mainly to the males towards the unforeseen sight. The girls blushed heavily in response but Erza managed to recompose herself and took action.

"W-W-What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She stuttered as she requipped her hammer back to her inventory and tried to separate the two.

Her words were transmitted directly to Leticia who looks at her in contempt after touching her arm that was clinging onto Natsu.

Erza ignored the hard stare and instead, looked up to the pinkette with anticipation.

"Natsu! What's the meaning of this?! Just who you brought along here without having any explanation behind y-y-your..."

She can't handle to say the last part...

The dragonslayer was relieved, to say the least since she didn't resort to violence and gave him a chance to explain.

"H-Hold on, Erza. There's a good explanation behind this. Leticia―" He turned towards the still cautious woman beside her. He pulled away from the girl along with him a few meters away from the prying scarlet knight.

"Hmm?"

"Umm, can you repeat what you just said earlier?" He politely asked in a form of whisper just so to avoid them from getting heard.

"My husband." She said.

It was way too blunt.

Luckily, Natsu isn't that much sensitive when it comes to relationships but the term naturally gets him confused.

They were just friends with each other earlier... So how did it come turned into something like what she said?

He isn't an idiot to understand what it meant. Years of silently skimming through Lucy's novels made him aware of these words.

"U-Uhhh... Why would you say that?"

"Ancient tradition... Remember when I bit you in the neck last night?" She inquired, seemingly calm despite the chaotic uproar.

"Yeah."

"As a vampire, biting the neck of someone close to her marks two new relationships."

"Eh?"

"One would be master-and-slave. I chose the other because I don't think of you that way." She finished with a smile. He could've sworn he saw her cheeks slightly turned pink. Natsu took a few moments to sink in the new information inside his head until he finally realized it.

"Ah, I see... I thought for second there, I―Teh, that's not the case!"

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

Her eyes stared over to the pinkette who was shaking his head in pain. He sighed for a moment and then landed his eyes back on her.

"Leticia... I appreciate the relationship but we're still friends. From what I know, husband and wife don't exactly come fast when two people recently met with each other." Now he sounded a bit mature on that statement.

It was more like a reasonable explanation about the relationship. He must've thought that she doesn't know the concept of marriage in the culture of humans, considering that she's a vampire. Noticing their culture differences means that Leticia might've stated their new relationship in a matter of her own belief.

Leticia gave his words a few thoughts before momentarily closing her eyes along with a nod as she looked at him once more.

"Okay."

"I'm glad you understand."

"What's the fuss around here, my stupid brats?! I've been looking over to your course of destruction details on every job and I come down here seeing all this?!" A powerful voice was invoked, quelling down all the noise surrounding downstairs as Master Makarov walks out from his office and looks down over his guild.

His appearance settled all the chaos on the guild hall as members looked up to him nervously. Even those who went unconscious during the predicament immediately sprung back to life. It is as if their master's words had some magic in it.

The whole guild went silent as Makarov jumped from the ledge as if gliding in the air before landing softly on the floor.

"So what's the noise is all about anyway?"

Erza was about to explain but his eyes already peered towards the unfamiliar woman standing beside her along with the fire dragonslayer.

"Hmm? I haven't seen your face around here. Are you perhaps a new member?" He started with inquisitive eyes.

Leticia hesitates for a moment because of the unfamiliar man but she felt a squeeze on her hand as she looked at her companion who simply gave a light nod towards her in reassurance.

"My name is Leticia Draculea."

"Oh, what an interesting name..." He remarked, immediately noticing her foreign name apart from their native continent.

The rest of the guild also heard her introduce herself for the first time as they all stared in surprise at the unfamiliar name.

"Hey, Gramps! Just the person I wanted to see!" Cutting their conversation was Natsu who immediately took over for Leticia as she hid behind his back, cautious of the people around her once again.

"Natsu... You came back from the last job, eh? I'm glad that you didn't start any trouble with the locals there."

"Yeah sure... Anyways, can I talk to you in private just for a moment with her?"

He pointed his companion as the short man pondered for a moment, looking at the girl behind him in deep thought. After a few moments, he simply nodded in response as he glanced towards the stairs and started to walk.

"Alright... Let's go talk to my office."

The others simply pave way for the trio but it didn't go smoothly as Erza soon approaches their master with demandable questions.

"Master! What is going on?" She asked, suspecting like he was expecting the two in the first place.

But Makarov gave a short message towards her question.

"Not now, Erza... You'll have to answer your question from the boy once we're all done talking." It was a tone of serious matter and she knew that something must be going on between Natsu and that mysterious woman beside him.

But the words of their master is absolute so she had no choice but to step aside.

The trio walked upstairs and eventually disappeared through a door, leaving all of them confused and curious at the same time.

"I wonder what happened to his job," Mira spoke to herself in thought as she looked in worry for the pinkette who's been acting weird since that woman appeared in the guild.

...

As soon as they managed to walk away from the rest of the people inside the guild, Makarov led the two in his office and let them settle for a bit. Natsu and Leticia silently stood in front of the desk where he was sitting at.

Both were having uncertain looks all over their faces.

It was then he started to speak.

"Okay, I guess we're finally out from prying eyes. You may relax..." His expression turned soft as he goofily smiles at them in reassurance.

"...I apologize for the tough act earlier but it was needed so that they may never pry themselves upon you anymore―or at least for now.

"So you knew..." Natsu assumed.

"Hahaha... Of course, I can easily see through the magic of other people inside of them from afar." He chuckled. Natsu and Leticia could only look at each other in confusion as they looked back at him again in anticipation.

"Umm, Gramps! There's something I need to tell you about―"

"There's no need to say it, Natsu. I already know." He cleared up his throat for a second and laid his eyes towards her.

"You're... You're a vampire, aren't you?"

Leticia could feel no malice behind the tone of his voice. In fact, he was rather mild and collected to approach the topic in a serious way.

"Yes... I am one." She replied back neatly, without raising or lowering her voice in front of the old man.

"I see... It's quite a rarity for someone of your race resurfacing here in this part of town." He drew a smile as he leaned back in his chair to ease the tension around the room.

Leticia looked around cautiously once again but Makarov raised his hand in reassurance.

"Don't worry, I placed a barrier in this room so we won't have any eavesdropping from the outside. My brats tend to get a bit nosy on some things such as these... From what I see, you don't want anyone to know about your nature, am I right?" He stated. Leticia could only nod.

"Alright, I understand... Anyways, back to the topic... how did you meet one of my brats?" His eyes now turned to the pinkette in curiosity. Natsu simply ignored the insult made for him and began his explanation.

"I found―No, I mean, Leticia and I met each other in my last job located near the forest. She was a captive and was being delivered to some place. I rescued her by coincidence but there's just one problem..."

"Problem?" Makarov perked his brows in curiosity.

"...She claims to have lost her memory and could not remember anything from the time she was still a prisoner." Natsu reasoned.

"Oh, I see... an amnesia perhaps?"

"I... I don't know. I can't remember where I am or where I come from. But I remember my name and myself as a vampire. I just can't remember anything about my past..." This time, Leticia answered in uncertainty.

"Well, I guess this is a pretty serious situation here. You said something about being captured?"

"Oh, about that. I managed to defeat the guys who held her captive. We were just about to ask some questions but they somehow managed to escape from their prison. I feel like she might be in danger so I decided to let her come with me in the meantime until we can solve things out." Natsu explained.

Makarov took a few minutes to understand the situation as he closed his eyes to ponder. A brief silence went by and the guild master finally opened his eyes, seemingly done with his final decision.

"Certainly, the girl's situation is quite a serious matter. However, I cannot confirm about the motives of her pursuers but I can understand the suspicion. Our guild has come a long way dealing with matters like this so we'll do what we can do best for her as well." He smiled.

"E-Even though I'm a stranger?"

"Well, Natsu seems to trust you completely so I as well would keep my word. Plus, we're always glad to reach out for someone's help despite being an outsider. Our guild looks after its families and friends. You're a friend of one of my children so I trust you."

His kind words actually made her feel relieved since this is the first time someone actually acknowledges her and willing to help her despite her race.

She could only bow in gratitude.

"Thank you for trusting me."

"It's nothing to be worth thanking about. I'm just surprised to see another one of your kind."

Leticia and Natsu lifted their heads and stared at the Sixth guild master of Fairy Tail in confusion.

"Another one?"

"Ah, it's a long time ago―when I was still in the seats in the Wizard Saints. I only managed to talk to him once since he tends to travel around the continent. Well, it's not like I couldn't help it since he was one of the Four Heavenly Gods of Ishgar."

The two stared at his wistful expression, not getting any understanding behind his words but Natsu immediately flared up in excitement.

"Ooooh! I would like to get in a fight with him someday! Where can I find him, Gramps?"

"Idiot! Didn't I tell you he travels very often? Plus, you should think about an excuse to explain all of this to your friends." Makarov glared at him in response.

"Oh, that's right... I'm assuming Erza might be waiting by the door and would strangle me if I didn't answer correctly." Natsu shuddered.

He didn't want any of his memories of being beaten up by the redhead to return. He also didn't want the physical pain either. But judging from how Gramps set her aside, it would seem like she might get even more pissed than ever.

Leticia simply watched his impending demise while Makarov looked at the two in content.

"You've actually matured a bit, Natsu." He whispered to himself as he smiled over at the pink-haired boy who was now talking to his companion.

"I didn't catch your name by the way." He said, looking at the vampire woman.

"Leticia... Leticia Draculea."

"Hmm... I see. A fitting name for the vampire race." He remarked.

"Umm... If I may ask, I would like to keep my identity hidden as possible. I don't want to cause trouble for the people in this peaceful town." She bowed.

"Well, we do not hold any ill will against your kind but if you insist then I shall do my best to keep it hidden as possible." He replied in reassurance.

"I appreciate it."

"Now that's settled, I believe you should make up your excuses for them." He snapped his fingers as the barrier around the room immediately vanished. Soon afterward, he moved his finger in a form of gesture as he pulled the door open, exposing the people behind it.

Natsu and Leticia turned back in surprise with the latter recognizing the people trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

On the other hand, the group groaned in pain especially to Lucy who's been at the bottom of the body pile after losing her balance when the door opened. Along with Gray, Wendy, and Erza, Mirajane was also one of the suspects as they finally looked at the two, dumbfounded.

"You guys..."

"Ehehehe~ Hello there." Mira tried her best to act kindly to escape from the situation.

"Master!" Erza's voice boomed across the room as she got back on her feet, leaving the rest still on the ground with a suspicious look on her face.

"Oh, it's good to see you, Erza. How's your last job?" Makarov spoke in a casual tone, pretending to have nothing to do with the newcomer. His serious expression already left his face as if nothing had ever happened between the three of them.

"Master! I wanna know what's going on around here. Who is this woman?" Her eyes gazed over to Leticia crimson orbs in suspicion. The way her tone was invoked around the room sounded a bit annoyed, probably due having been ignored from earlier.

The others also looked at her in curiosity once more as Leticia felt uncomfortable at their intense stares. She instinctively grabbed hold of the pinkette's hand and retreated her form as a result.

Natsu could only release a sigh from his mouth as he let go of her hand to explain.

"Calm down, you guys. It's not a very serious matter, alright?" He tried to ease the tension but Erza responded with a glare―something that works on making the dragonslayer shut his mouth to let her take over the conversation.

Makarov calmly sipped through his cup as he prepares to speak as well.

"Well, it's not much of a big deal so I'll start." He cleared his throat.

"...This is Leticia Draculea. She's a relative from an old acquaintance of mine back when I was in the seat of the Wizard Saints. Apparently, she and Natsu met on one of his jobs so they happen to travel back here and report to me. I was entrusted to her in letting her stay here in the guild since her relative is supposedly traveling on another continent. So basically, she'll be staying here from now on."

His explanation somehow managed to convince most of the others. Natsu and Leticia were actually surprised to see him make up a fake story that easily without faltering or showing any suspicions. It almost seems like it's too real to believe...

Erza and Mirajane knew better but they didn't show their dissatisfaction towards the explanation. They both respected their guild master so they decided to trust him and settle down right away.

"I-Is that so?" Gray replied.

"I see... But that doesn't explain what she just said earlier!" Erza spoke, not seemingly done with her questioning as she points an accusing finger toward Leticia with a tinged blush on her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?"

Since Makarov wasn't around at that time, he could only ask about her statement in curiosity while looking at the fire mage in confusion.

"T-T-That they... h-h-h-had... a-a-a... b-b-baby..." She stuttered.

"Oi! You got it all wrong there! Rather, you're making it even worse!" Gray butted in.

Mirajane gently shoved the now blushing scarlet knight away as she spoke about the real reason behind her words just now.

"What she meant by is that Leticia claims Natsu to be her husband." She calmly spoke but the anticipation was already noticed behind her worried expression while looking at the pinkette in the process.

Makarov could've sworn he almost saw his life flashing right before his eyes after choking hard from his drink at the moment of the explanation.

Really, it was actually a wrong time to give him such an unbelievable statement that could make him roll down on the floor and probably pass out but―

―Natsu becoming a husband...?

He ought to teach him a lot of adult things if he's ever qualified to take the role.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Like I said, h-u-s-b-a-n-d."

"A-Ah that! Leticia had a bit of a culture difference since she's from another continent. She mistakenly referred him like that because she thought of him as her close friend. Am I right?" Makarov gave a decisive look over to the two, noticing that he's covering up for them.

"Y-Yeah, that's right! It was just a misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about, hehe~"

Natsu added along with a poor impression while Leticia remained silent, seemingly confused at the flow of conversation.

"Ugh..." The others could only stutter in their words as soon as they heard the master explained everything.

They could only look towards her in disbelief as she continued to stand near his side like some sort of loyal friend. It doesn't look like she's getting separated from him anytime soon and for some reason, Erza could feel her irritation accumulating whilst trying to heed their master's words.

The remaining group merely got little attention towards the situation and was left with more questions than answers regarding the woman.

And thus, the day turns to the afternoon.

...

A few hours passed after the whole incident about Leticia and the duo had encountered with a huge amount of attention, mainly only to the other members of the guild. Countless murmurs circled around the hall as they were the main topic of the entire guild itself.

The usual brawls that Fairy Tail was famous for are temporarily not present in the atmosphere.

Leticia's sudden appearance to the guild simply overcame that thought as the eyes of all males glued onto her features in both interest and affection. Natsu, on the other hand, received the other end of their happy expressions―jealousy and contempt.

...Although, it didn't affect him much as his full attention only focuses on the woman sitting beside him.

Apparently, they were guided out from the office along with Erza's group after all the cleared misunderstanding.

Makarov briefly announced her arrival to the rest of the guild afterward which led to some huge uproar amongst the boys.

Now, the two joined together with their friends as they sat at a vacant table whilst being the center of attention by the rest of the guild.

Leticia immediately grew uncomfortable at their stares but Natsu simply urged her to pay no mind of them since he knew the reason behind it. It's still really hard to fit in with a bunch of people who doesn't even have a single clue behind her true nature. Not to mention that only a few knew about it―rather only Natsu and the master have been informed.

The former's friends are almost a second away from knowing the truth, judging from their inquisitive looks that have been bugging her ever since she got out of the room―mainly to the scarlet knight and the barmaid who's silently cleaning the bar counter.

Lucy and the others waited for the opportune moment to speak as the awkward atmosphere continued to fill in between them.

...After a few minutes, the blonde mage began to speak.

"N-Nice to meet you by the way, umm..." Lucy stuttered but she simply answered away.

"Leticia."

"Eh?"

"Leticia is my name. I haven't got your name."

"O-Oh... It's Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you, Leticia." She smiled kindly in which Leticia made with a smile of her own that soon lightens up the atmosphere around them.

Surprisingly enough, she doesn't seem to lose her composure despite talking to a stranger. It might be that she noticed her as Natsu's friend so it's natural to speak normally towards each other.

"I'm Wendy Marvell. This is Carla. She's my partner!" The blue-haired sky dragonslayer soon introduced themselves. The white Exceed passed a normal gesture of greeting to act properly.

"Nice to meet you too..." Leticia also responded in the same manner which slightly surprised them.

Her eyes soon darted over to the scarlet knight whose face was that of a person who's bearing a light grudge towards her with no reason.

"..."

"..."

Both women stared at each other in silence but their expressions immediately turned into a form of glare.

The atmosphere soon became tense.

"W-What's with this weird atmosphere?" Gray whispered along with the group as they saw the two squaring off their stares at each other as if two different sparks are seen collided in between their gazes.

They felt like these two aren't going to get along in the future.

However, in the midst of their predicament, Erza snapped out of her gaze and simply introduced herself as well.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I heard of your concerns with the Master so I'll let it slide it for now."

"I appreciate the understanding." The vampire woman also turned down her hostility and nodded in response.

It may not look like it but Leticia knows when to back down in the case of an incident that she was involved with. As seeing how she's able to remain calm towards other people whom she had her cautious gazes set upon, she seemed to handle her emotions quite fairly so far.

Well at least, that what's Natsu had thought as he continued to observe her trying to fit in with the guild.

Eventually, she managed to speak freely as a result with the team as a few more minutes went by. Mirajane, offering some drinks halfway in which she politely declined due to obvious reasons. As such, no one seems to notice anything suspicious around her nature as the day went smoothly until night time.

Although it didn't come as quietly as Natsu thought it would as the woman was eventually flooded with cheers and questions with the other members of the guild due to her arrival―probably most of it were merely questions that most would deem lewd.

...

The day soon came to an end and the townsfolk eventually returned to their homes.

Other guild members of Fairy Tail also returned to their respective houses as the guild closes its shift in the night.

Natsu along with Leticia stood across with Erza as the rest of them team parted from them halfway through the journey.

"Well, this is where we'll go. We'll see you tomorrow." Natsu casually spoke. Though his tone didn't really help to assure the redhead who was staring daggers at him for quite awhile.

"W-What?"

"I understand about Master's explanation of her stay but why your place?" She asked as if finding that reason to be such a big deal. Natsu simply pointed his hand towards the reason.

"I don't mind staying in his place. In fact, I want to stay beside him as long as I can." Leticia muttered monotonously. Her tone says that of a sworn friend who puts above him from everything else.

It's difficult to convince her otherwise so the place for her stay is already decided by her own.

"See? She wants to stay with me. Who am I to refuse? Plus, she doesn't have any place to stay other than mine. Gramps also gave me the responsibility to look after her so this is natural." He smartly reasoned that only gave the scarlet knight with incoherent mutters.

"...Don't worry, Happy's with me. I've yet to introduce him to her so you don't have to worry about it."

"That's not a very good excuse for any reassurance." She crossed her arms with a sigh.

"Huh?"

"Well anyways, be careful on your way back home..." The redhead spun around, facing her back towards their gazes though it seems like she still isn't finished.

"...And I'm sorry about earlier."

"Eh?"

"...Mira told me when we came back the other day that you were feeling lonely. So, I'm sorry for leaving you behind."

He quickly realized what she meant, prompting him to raise his hands in reassurance towards her.

"It's alright! I know everybody's busy at the moment so there's no helping it. I shouldn't make you worry, Erza..." He apologized, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish look.

The armored knight simply smiled after hearing his words.

"I see... I'm glad." Her smile was unusually soothing, apart from her stony expression.

She slowly turned back and faced the pinkette with a renewed expression.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Natsu."

"Sure!"

Natsu could only smile in content after seeing her understood everything. He gave a wave from the distance as she jogged away out of sight.

His attention soon drew back to the blonde woman beside him as they walked their path outside of town near the outskirts where his house is located.

...

They soon arrived at their destination as the two stood before an isolated house led by a small dirt path towards the door. The whole exterior was in a state of disrepair and the forces of nature took hold on some of its foundations that made it look like it could collapse at any moment.

Leticia observed the crude-looking structure before her with a curious expression.

"This is... your house?"

"Yeah... It's a bit of a mess, though." He took his step towards the door and simply opened it.

Leticia stood in her previous position which also got her in a short daze until Natsu called out to her.

"...Hmm? Something wrong?"

"N-No... It's nothing. Then, excuse me." She followed him inside but what lies inside simply surprised her once again.

...The whole place was a mess.

Several piles of garbage packed into plastic bags are seen in some corners. Other objects and materials lay scattered on the floor and some other things that were left in disorder. Dirtied plates and other utensils stacked in the sink and the walls were simply covered with cobwebs.

The two stood frozen in the spot, looking at the chaotic sight.

"Aaah... I forgot to clean up." Natsu replied, his voice cracking up like he just recently realized how messy his home was.

"Natsu!" It was then, a voice resounded from the kitchen as the two momentarily saw a flash of blue coming straight the pinkette in high speeds.

"Oh, Happy! I'm back." The dragonslayer hugged the Exceed in his arms as soon as he landed on his chest, seemingly disheartened about something.

"Natsu! I'm sorry for leaving you behind! I thought you're not gonna come back so I became worried!" Happy wailed, putting up a teary-eyed expression as he looked up to his partner in concern.

Hearing about the situation with Mira a few days earlier made him really worried for not giving the dragonslayer much attention for quite awhile. Truth be told, he also realized just how often he would go without him since they've been inseparable from the start.

Happy felt guilty at that so that's the reason behind his worried expression towards the pinkette.

On the other hand, Natsu simply adopted a faint smile towards him before proceeding a pat on the head to reassure him.

"Silly, I'm not going anywhere. I know there's a lot of things you're doing right now so it can't be helped. It's not like we're sticking right next to each other all the time, right?"

"But even so, I could've gone with you if I had the chance... I just realized that we're slowly becoming distant to each other."

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere. I'm always with you, bud. So don't worry about it."

"R-Really?"

"Yup!" He smiled as softly as he could to ease his anxiety which it worked as he slowly begins to calm down and wipe his tears away.

...It also didn't take awhile for him to finally notice the girl right beside him.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, this is Leticia Draculea. I forgot to tell you about this but she'll be staying with us from now on." Natsu introduced. Happy drew a surprised look, far from what he was having from earlier.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?! This is so sudden!"

"I know it's a lot to take in but first we gotta clean then we'll explain, alright?"

"O-Okay..." Happy reluctantly nodded as he glanced towards the girl who was giving a somewhat surprised look of her own after seeing him.

"A-A cat?" She muttered, her voice cracking in a form of a surprised person who sees the flying cat as some sort of a cute being.

The blonde vampire managed to contain her composure and followed the fleeting pinkette inside. Happy followed last with a confusing look on his face but decided to hold all his questions and help out as well.

The room was literally littered with a lot of objects. Leticia looked around at the house once more in deep thought. Her mind processed everything just to know what kind of lifestyle the dragonslayer was currently having. And it seems like it's a bit of a downside.

"Natsu... It's a lot of mess in here."

Said person only scratched the back of his head in shame.

"Yeah... Sorry about that. Don't worry, I'll fix it up. The garbage is already packed so I'm just gonna do some cleaning around it."

"Hnn... I'll help." She shook her head with an offer.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it." He insisted.

"I want to help."

"But you're our guest―"

"I want to help." Her voice sounded a bit more serious as if she wanted to do this kind of thing. Her face drew closer in seriousness that almost made him blush for a second until finally snapping back to reality.

Frightened by her tone of voice, Natsu stuttered.

"O-Okay..."

Man, he wasn't thinking about the fact that she might be also carrying the same deadly aura as Erza. One monster is enough for one guild―though to think about it, there was more than one monster inside their guild.

Leticia isn't that kind of a bossy person now, is she?

The thought worried him throughout the cleaning.

...

"Phew... That's the last of them." Natsu wiped a small bead of sweat from his forehead as soon as he pulled the last garbage outside of the house. It took almost an hour for them to clean the entire place along with the help of the two others.

For the first time ever, the house experienced a very well neat environment. All the dust were swept away in every nook and cranny. The whole place was literally sparkling that even Happy thought about overdoing it like they used in their jobs.

"Umm... I think we overdid it a bit." He spoke, looking at the other two residents absentmindedly.

"Well, what's done is done. I actually didn't know you were good at house-cleaning, Leticia." Natsu praised.

"Hnn... I have a bit of experience of household chores." She nodded in response―although her experience is rather a bit of an understatement.

After all, Natsu wasn't even skilled at this kind of thing along with Happy so she was the only one who managed to turn this into some kind of a luxurious place. Her cleaning skills are more than that of a grandmaster. It is as if she was putting some kind of magic in her fingers while sweeping all that dirt away.

And that's coming from the two observers who witnessed her god-like cleaning skills firsthand.

―Or maybe they're just putting much more praise than they should.

But just as the pinkette was about to shower the girl with more praise, Happy finally butted in the conversation with another topic in mind. His face dawning an inquisitive look.

"So will you tell me, why Leticia is going to stay with us?"

The two heard his concern and decided to settle down to a newborn couch that was cleaned by the blonde woman. Happy had his wings flapped wide as he floats right in front of them in anticipation. Both Natsu and Leticia looked straight to each other for a moment and then back to the Exceed before the former started explaining.

"So where do we start, hmm...?" He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"...Happy, this is Leticia Draculea... Leticia, this is Happy. He's my partner." Natsu introduced both sides once again as the said Exceed answered with a cheery 'Aye!'.

In response, Leticia sent a warm smile with a small wave of gesture from her hand which kinda looked like she was from a noble lineage.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you, Happy."

 _"She's pretty elegant..."_ Happy thought out in awe while also greeting her back with the same boisterous attitude.

"Aye! Nice to meet you too... So how did you and Natsu meet by the way?"

"Well, we met each other in my last job. Her relative is an old friend of Gramps who's traveling somewhere outside the continent. She was entrusted to him to stay for the time being here in Magnolia so she'll be staying here with us from now on."

"Hmmm..." Happy took his time sinking all the information. He hummed in thought while staring at the blonde woman in suspicion which is easily noticed by the pink-haired dragonslayer.

"Something wrong, Happy?"

"I-Iya... I'm just surprised at today's event."

"How come?" He asked curiously.

"W-Well... it's just that I never see you suggesting about cleaning the whole house before so..." He whispered silently as if concealing his thoughts from their ears. He pondered deeply in thought while observing his partner carefully.

There's something off with Natsu's behavior lately. He couldn't explain it but for some reason, he somehow becomes more diligent than he was back then after disappearing a day or two in his last job.

Happy was concerned of this after noticing it when they arrived. The appearance of Leticia begs more questions as well though it's not like he views it as a problem for them.

"Did you say something, Happy?" Natsu felt lost at his last statement, prompting him to ask again. The blue Exceed snapped out of his thoughts and turned his eyes back to him.

"I-It's nothing... Anyways, is it really alright for Leticia to stay with us? We never had a guest before, right? We don't even have any spare beds for her as well." He voiced out.

"Well, that's true... But we have some spare jewels in the backyard. Maybe we can use it to buy her one tomorrow. We only have a big couch here, though." He suggested.

"It's okay for me. I'm not asking too much of a bed. I'm just glad to find a roof over my head to rest. At the very least, I would like to help out in cleaning your house for letting me stay." Leticia abruptly cut in, her head hung low in a form of a respective bow as her hands were fixed in front and her legs bent.

The two residents were taken aback of her genuine politeness that they could not help but stutter.

"I-It's alright! You don't have to bow like that, Leticia." Natsu sweatdropped.

She's really a flexible person.

"Umm, okay." Said person answered before lifting up her head with a confused look on her face.

"Well, leaving that aside, what are we going to do from now on?" Happy asked.

"For starters, how about we talk more about Leticia? Do you know that she's also a mage?"

"Uwooh! Really?" Happy's curiosity increased. Natsu simply nodded.

"Yep! She even managed to hold off Erza when I was about to get killed by her."

...And their conversation eventually went more smoothly as Natsu continued to tell more about the girl to the Exceed. At first, Leticia was against to his decision to tell her about having any powers but after seeing Happy becoming closer to her, she merely dismissed the thought.

Happy is a sociable creature at heart. Everyone can tell due to his usual expression which is similar to that of his namesake. Leticia didn't expect to have any progress in interacting with him but the sight of cuddling the adorable Exceed in her arms betrayed the thought.

A few more minutes passed and the Exceed literally fell asleep in her arms as soon as sleepiness strikes his body. Leticia eventually led him to the hammock where Natsu was supposed to sleep. She gently strokes his head which caused the sleeping feline to move about in his sleep. A smile traced onto her lips as let go of her hand and let him sleep peacefully throughout the night.

She went back to the living room where Natsu was sitting, seemingly waiting for her to come back.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. I'm glad. Talking with someone doesn't seem like a bad thing, no?" He raised a brow, confirming his thoughts.

"Well, I can't say I didn't like the conversation. I enjoyed it." She admitted, another smile lit up her face.

"See? I told you there's nothing to worry about. Everyone here will accept you no matter what you are."

"I'm not sure about that... But if you really think that I can fit in here with the others, I guess I should believe in you."

"Geez, you're still worried about that? Well, we can always take it slow until you're used to it. I'm sure everyone will be happy to become your friend." He smiled, his hands placed back behind his head along with a laid-back attitude.

"Do you think so?"

"Of course, I think you might be get along with Mira the most seeing that you like cleaning and stuff." A giggle escaped from the blonde woman's lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Oh, it's already this late..." She looked ahead to the window in realization.

"Hnn... We should get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us, you know." He stood up and prepared the couch as well.

"You know, the sun's not good for me, don't you remember?"

"Ah, right... Don't worry, I'll figure something out." He shot a wide grin in reassurance. His statement, however, posed a curious look from her as he turned back to preparing the couch where she would sleeping in the time being.

Since the house doesn't have that much furniture except for the makeshift hammock for the dragonslayer, the huge couch would be a suitable place for a temporary bed for the girl. It was spacious enough to rest her whole body in it with some additional pillows and a blanket for extra comfort.

Leticia helped with the preparation as well and by the time they were done―

"You're gonna sleep in there?" Leticia asked confusingly as soon as Natsu laid out a thin piece of cloth on the floor just beside the couch.

"Yeah. Happy is already asleep in my hammock. I don't want to bother him at this time of the night."

"But doesn't it feel uncomfortable to sleep in a place like that?" She asked, her face full of worry over to the dragonslayer's wellbeing.

"I can live with it. Plus, I usually slept comfortably in Lucy apartment very often so I thought about sleeping in my own house for awhile." He reasoned.

"If that's the case, then I'll lend you some―" She was about to offer some pillows but Natsu quickly denied it.

"Nope. You're our guest so you'll have to sleep comfortably. No buts! Okay? Plus, I'm a fire mage, I don't get cold."

She didn't respond after that after noticing his determination to sleep on the floor. Despite all his reassurance, it didn't alleviate her worries. As soon as the matter was settled, Natsu walked over to the switch and turned off the lacrima lights.

Darkness quickly envelops the room and the illuminating light of the moon shone in the night sky and was reflected on the open window beside the couch. Leticia had already laid down on the couch with a blanket covering the bottom half of her body. Her head faced the dark ceiling while also hearing Natsu slowly walking back to the makeshift bed under her and rested as well.

"Good night, Leticia." He mumbled before sleep overtook him.

Silence hung around in the air and the faint howl of the wind from the outside echoed through the glass covered windows as the night pressed on.

Leticia silently glanced her head from the side as she stared at the pinkette who's already in deep sleep with his back facing her.

Her thoughts flooded back with a lot of memories she had with him at the moment of their first meeting. She thought about his kindness and all the things that he had done so far just to help her with her problems.

Even though she was a stranger, he never hesitated to reach out a hand to her.

Even though she lost her memories, he never gave a second thought of doubting her words and even gave her a place to stay.

The freezing cold of the night slowly descended. The room temperature slowly dropped despite the glass windows preventing the cold breeze from entering inside.

She slowly sat up straight and silently went over to the dragonslayer who was still sleeping. She placed the blanket in hand over to his shoulder before smiling softly.

"Vampires are immune to cold... They don't sleep in the night, too." She whispered with a wistful expression, looking at his face in affection.

A light snort came from the dragonslayer, earning a small giggle from the vampire woman as she gently sat beside him. At that moment, she noticed how bad his head was positioned in his sleep. Without a pillow to support him on, it would put his neck in a bad position.

She thought it would be a bad thing for him to sleep without a cushion so she simply decided. Carefully placing his head right next of her lap, she softly stroked his hair locks as the night progressed on.

A smile traced along with her lips as she gently watched over his sleep with care.

Despite not knowing him that much, it seems like Natsu was the only person whom she could really care about. It wasn't an act of appreciation from his kindness nor a selfless act but rather her own self-wanting to look after him.

She sees him as an important person in her life.

Even though she lost her memories, she was somewhat glad to have met him.

Red tinge dusted her cheeks as she continued to delve her thoughts about him―though the light of the moon and the surrounding darkness made it seem hard to it to notice by someone. Her mind felt at peace.

"Good night, Natsu." She whispered, having the chance to reply back as she rested her body facing the moonlight while continuing to caress the sleeping dragonslayer beside her with a peaceful look.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the chapter. Hope ya like it. As for the chapter, Leticia will remain a guest but I'll think about her joining Fairy Tail later in the chapter. Also, I wanted to give you guys a belated Happy New Year. So many things happened here and I wasn't able to write that much throughout the end of the year so I only managed to find my time to write in January. I'm just glad to have this updated once again. ^^**

 **Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think. There's already several showcases of the growing affection Leticia towards Natsu so there's that.**

 **Thank you for reading and once again, Have a Happy New Year, folks.**

 **I'll see you all on the next chapter!**

 **\- The wiErDos send their regards...**


	5. First Day

**A/N: Sup peeps. wiErD here and I got the new chapter ready for you guys.**

 **Have Fun and Happy Reading ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these two franchises. All elements belonged to their respective owners. Support the official releases.**

* * *

 **\- First Day -**

Morning soon took over the night as the sun slowly rose up from the horizon, showing its radiant light on the world once again. People began flocking down the streets of Magnolia to start their day and the activities of the town began to spring back to life.

Inside the house, Leticia slowly yawned as her eyes finally flickered open after finding enough rest. She immediately found herself on a small couch where she was supposed to sleep. A small blanket was seen partially covering her body, probably to shield against the cold. A large white curtain stands in front of the window to prevent any excess sunlight piercing through the room to harm her. Her elegant pale-colored blonde hair remained fixed despite all the sleep throughout the night.

Although she does not particularly sleep during nights, the events that transpired a few days back deprived her of any rest so her body eventually succumbed to exhaustion after staying awake for so long, including her time of looking after Natsu last night.

Speaking of him, she found a lack of pink hair within her vision. The pink haired mage was nowhere to be found.

Looking around, she gazed down at the floor, seeing a folded futon which was his temporary bed after having Happy fully occupy the hammock for himself.

Seeing how the futon was fixed properly, it seems like he was already awake and probably went out without her.

The vampire girl shifted her feet down on the floor, leaving the blanket near the couch before a high-pitched voice suddenly called out to her from the kitchen.

"Oh, you're awake, Leticia-chan." Her eyes darted over the appearance of the blue Exceed peering over to the wall leading the kitchen.

"Happy... Good morning." She managed a soft greeting in which he greeted with one of his own.

"Aye! It looks like you've slept well, judging from the look on your face." He beamed as he took notice on her still half-open eyes.

"It looks like it." She said in agreement. "Anyways, have you seen Natsu?"

"Ah, he went up early and headed straight to the guild. Says he has something to talk about with Master. He'd be back soon since he wanted to take you all the way back to the guild as well." Happy explained as he walked back to the kitchen with Leticia standing up to follow him.

She looked around as she observed the blue Exceed returning back to his chair and resuming his breakfast which was a half-eaten raw fish.

"Is it alright eating just a fish?" She asked, worried about the lack of food quality the Exceed was eating at the moment.

"Hmm? It's alright. I'm used to it. No one is really good at cooking and Natsu only likes half-burnt meat so we mostly eat at the guild or at Lucy's apartment if we're lucky." The blue feline continued chomping down his food without looking, not noticing the curious look on Leticia's face as her eyes gazed over to the fridge where most of their food is stored.

"Do you want me to cook something for you?" She offered.

"Really? I didn't know you can cook too." Happy turned around in curiosity.

"Well, I do certainly know a lot of about household chores so learning about cooking isn't that far off."

"Woooah..." Astonishment filled the Exceed's eyes as he awed at her words.

Leticia then looked over to the kitchen then looking back at him for a request.

"May I?"

"Sure! Please do."

Granting full permission to use the kitchen, the vampire woman began walking over to the kitchen and started cooking for their breakfast. Happy, on the other hand, continued to chomp down on his fish, not wanting to leave any leftovers.

Leticia prepared an apron as she began to use her knowledge in cooking with the current ingredients available.

Since all their food comes only to meat and raw fish, there's little to make something good other than roasting without the proper ingredients. However, her eyes continued to stare down into open space as if she was determined to cook something suitable for the three of them. There are still some other things present in their kitchen so she can improvise to create a suitable dish.

After a few moments, she finally made her decision.

She started frying the raw meat and began mixing some ingredients she collected from the drawers. The sweet aroma of raw meat being tenderized perfectly at the right amount of heat lingered in the air. Happy's nose picked up the delicious scent as he looked over to Leticia who was currently cooking.

"You're really amazing, Leticia."

"Thank you... Think of it as an appreciation from me for letting me stay here. This is the least I can do for you two."

"Don't worry about it."

A few minutes passed and she finished her own cooking. Presenting three bowls of perfectly cooked meat accompanied by a tasty soup that surrounds it, she brought it down to the table and placed one in front of the blue Exceed.

Happy felt like he'd forgotten the tasting wonders of his raw fishes and simply succumbed to the lure of meat right in front of him.

Leticia sat right beside him in a chair. Hoping to see if she did okay on her part, she asked.

"Are... Are you not satisfied?"

There was a hopeful look in her eyes which turned the Exceed to refute her answer instantly.

"No, no, no! This is absolutely great! I'm just a bit shocked. That's all."

"I see..." A smile overtook that worried expression, led by a soft voice afterward. "I'm glad. Will you try it?"

"Hnn... Then... Itadakimasu." Nodding back, Happy finally turned back on the bowl before him. A nervous gulp went down on his throat as he smelled its tasty flavor.

He jotted down his spoon, taking a small part of the cooked meat along with a few drips of the soup and placed right inside his mouth.

As soon as he closed his mouth, Happy widened his eyes out in complete astonishment.

"W-Wha?! What godlike flavor is this!?"

Speaking in such an elated yet formal manner, the Exceed momentarily lost all his previous expressions and somehow turned to some weird food critic for some reason. His face tells that of a person savoring the delicious taste inside his mouth. He'd never actually tasted something as delicious as this so his expression was understandable.

Without wasting any moment, the Exceed dug right down into his food, not wasting any single drop or piece of the cooked food given to him.

Seeing how Happy enjoyed the meal, Leticia could only put up a smile of relief as she watched the Exceed in satisfaction.

"I'm glad you like it."

"This is really delicious! No―it's beyond delicious! I've never tasted something like this back at the guild!"

There was only an overjoyed look on his face as he praised the girl continuously while eating in the process.

Though in the midst of their session, a knock on the door was heard at the entrance as Natsu eventually arrived back after what it seemed to be a quick errand coming from him. His face seemed rather lively as ever as if something good happened to him along the way.

"I'm back! Did I smell someone cooking?" He walked his way inside after casually opening the door. Leticia immediately stood up and walked back to see him in a cheerful attitude.

"Welcome back, Natsu!" She immediately expressed a sincere bow as if greeting a royalty.

The pinkette passed a wave as soon as he saw her in view, seeing how she's already woken up after all that sleep from last night. Honestly, it was rather surprising to see how she ended up letting him sleep on her lap throughout the night after waking up. He never actually thought that she would do that which resulted him to return her back to the sofa and have her rest by herself.

That tired look on her face made him a bit concerned but after seeing her sincere expression just now, it all vanished in an instant.

Maybe it was one of the traits of being a vampire. After all, not much can be known about a vampire except for their preference for food and their longevity. Not to mention, the amount of magic power they had in them, seeing how Leticia displayed such a unique magic that could rival to an S-Class mage like Erza.

...

"Where were you?"

"Ah that... I just had something to request from Gramps. I'll show it to you afterward."

Although not noticing it, the vampire girl simply let out a peevish pout as he walked past her, all the while noticing the food she just cooked for them.

The rest of the morning went by as the pinkette eventually joined in to eat. Since he went out early at dawn, he didn't take any breakfast for himself since he was kind of a hurry.

Like Happy, he was also amazed by Leticia's cooking which made him praise her all the same. Of course, her reactions towards him were much like different from the one she had with Happy for complimenting her as the blonde girl hid her blush throughout the session.

On the other hand, Leticia had no problems eating as well as she joins the two afterward.

Although being a vampire, she still had the capability to eat normally like humans do which could be compensated for the lack of blood needed for her to survive.

However, it isn't as effective as it is and she had to drink every once in awhile in order to sate the growing bloodthirst.

They finished eating and Leticia took care of the dishes as she cleaned them by herself without leaving a single dust on it. Her household-ladylike personality often shows around when it comes to cleaning around their house.

Eventually, they finished their morning sessions as Natsu stood by at the door alongside with Happy, waiting for Leticia as they prepare to set out for the guild.

The girl stood behind them, seemingly troubled at something as her eyes gazed right at the door in front of them.

"Let's go, Leticia."

"U-Umm... I can't..."

"Huh? Why? Is there something wrong?" Happy asked.

"The sun... is not good for me." Natsu eventually remembered her condition about being exposed to the sun as a vampire.

Looking back at his confused partner, he decided to speak.

"Why don't you wait outside for a bit, Happy? I'll just need to talk to her about something."

Hearing a rather strange question from the dragonslayer, Happy's face sunk in puzzlement.

Scratching his head nonchalantly, he nodded.

"I don't get it but I guess I can wait outside."

Closing the door behind him, he left the two inside as he waited for them to come out.

Meanwhile, Natsu gazed back at her as he proceeds to walk right next to her. He then pulled out a small white bracelet with golden trimmings both at the top and bottom. Leticia could feel a presence of magic being embedded through it as her eyes looked confusingly at the item right in front of her.

"Here... Wear this."

"Eh?"

"I asked Gramps earlier about something that could protect you from the sun. Fortunately, he had one of these in store and it's one of the rewards he got from one of the jobs but never used. It looks like it would be useful for you since you're a vampire." He placed the item right into her right wrist.

Leticia quietly stared at the golden bracelet in curiosity before gazing back at him.

Natsu finished putting the bracelet in and held her hand, examining the item one last time.

"There. That should do it." He smiled, seemingly satisfied with it. "Let's go."

"Umm..."

"Hmm?"

"T-Thank you again."

"Don't mention it. Come on, we'll be late for the guild, you know."

Slowly pulling her towards him, they made their way outside the house.

Leticia felt her hand being dragged but it didn't bother her at all. Her eyes fixed on their intertwined hands and the bracelet located behind it. Her cheeks lightly flushed red in contrast to her usual pale color.

The fluttering feeling resonated back inside her heart as she walked through the door leading to the outside world.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

As the two made their way outside, their eyes took notice of the forest-like environment that surrounds the house altogether. A lot of green trees and bushes covered every corner as if they were standing in the middle of a forest. A small path is seen leading to the outskirts of town and the sunlight penetrated through the narrow shades of the thick canopies above them.

Happy was already there, floating with his wings unfolded as he waits for them.

"What took you two so long?" The beaming Exceed soon started with a slightly upset look as he saw the two in view.

"Just a little talk, you know. Nothing serious."

Happy tilted his head in confusion at the abrupt reply. However, his eyes narrowed, noticing at their hands held in between for some reason. He wanted to ask but kept the suspicion to himself as he changed the subject.

"Hmm... Is that so? Anyways, we have to get going. Lucy and the others might be waiting for us."

"Oh, yeah... I forgot. Then let's go."

"Aye!"

The two partners nodded with energy as they began their way towards the guild. Leticia stood behind the pinkette in silence though smiling as well after seeing their cheerful expressions. They trudged along the road leading to the entrance of the Magnolia. People were already swarming the area as the day slowly turns to the height of the noon.

Different kinds of people of different age wandered around in a sea of crowds and the lively conversations of the townsfolk filled the atmosphere around them.

It was a common sight in Magnolia.

Leticia still felt uneasy about walking around in the daylight. Despite with the bracelet's effect shielding her from the sun, she doesn't feel used to it.

The reason would probably lie on her experience as a denizen of the dark which is expected since she never walked casually outside in broad daylight, let alone in a crowded place.

As a result, she could only stick close to Natsu as they make way to the guild.

"What's wrong?" Natsu noticed her uneasy look.

"They're staring at me again..." She muttered uncomfortably.

"Well, it's probably because of your outfit. You look like a noble lady at first glance." Happy added as he glanced back, commenting on her current clothing.

"Is it that weird?" She asked confusingly.

"Aye..." He nodded before changing topic. "...More importantly, why are you holding too close to Natsu?"

Noticing her close contact to the pinkette, he could only ask since she's been clinging onto him like a kid clinging to their parent in an unfamiliar place. Considering that she's an adult woman, it looked more like a clingy lovey-dovey couple. Though, Natsu doesn't seem affected by it as he kept letting her hold onto his arm.

"I don't want to separate from him..." With a straightforward answer, Happy reacted in utter surprise.

"Woah... You surprised me there... You're pretty good... I see... so that's how it is, huh?" He looked away muttering something underneath his breath.

"What's wrong, Happy. You look a bit surprised." Natsu asked.

"A-Ah, it's nothing! Anyways, how about we go some shopping with the others for Leticia's clothes?"

"Hmm... Sounds boring." Natsu replied nonchalantly.

"Well, she's gonna need better clothes since she would be staying with us for a long while. From what I remember, she didn't come over to us with any clothes or anything. Maybe we should ask Lucy and Erza to help once we get to the guild." The blue Exceed reasoned.

"Oh, now that you mentioned it."

"Umm, there's no need to worry yourselves over my needs. I can work to satisfy whatever things I may need to myself." Leticia joined in as she heard their conversation. The two stared back at her in confusion.

"It's fine... We're only gonna buy clothes so you don't have to worry about the expenses." Happy reassured.

"But―"

"Don't worry, it's not like we won't have any problems with the money. You can rely on us, you know." Natsu spoke as the blonde-haired woman made a look of surprise but eventually traced her eyes back down to the ground. Her face seemed conflicted at first but after hearing their words, she could only hide her shyness as she couldn't help but take up on their offer.

"O-Okay... Thank you..."

Natsu chuckled as he saw her relieved with worry despite her flustered expression.

"Well now that settles it, we should hurry with the others since you'll be coming along with us on a job, right?" Happy added.

"Oh yeah..." Natsu realized but the blonde girl tilted her head in confusion at the previous statement.

"Umm, I haven't heard of this job thing... Is it some kind of errand?"

"Oh, that's right. You didn't know... You see, mages from guilds perform jobs requested by people. It may range in a variety of jobs but most of it comes to hiring mages to solve problems using their magic. Fairy Tail also do these kinds of jobs and people often request us in order to solve their problems with our help. Of course, this also comes with some rewards." Happy explained thoroughly.

"We can also fight monsters as well. It could be a group of bandits or a dark guild. What's important is that we get a lot of fights with the bad guys!" Natsu butted in.

"I see... Like an occupation of some sort." Leticia pondered.

"You can say that... We get a lot of interesting adventures along with our friends so it's an everyday fun no matter how you think of it." Natsu replied.

"Though I find it strange that you don't know much about it..." Happy thought out with a complicated expression.

"I don't really know much of this country's customs."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ah, I forgot to mention you that Leticia is not from here. She came from another continent." Natsu reminded, realizing the Exceed's confusion towards the subject.

"Ooooh! Really?! Leticia's not from Fiore?" As if it was his first time noticing someone coming from another continent, Happy could not hide his shocked look. Leticia, on the other hand, nodded, confirming his question which caused him to be amazed in the process.

"Wooooaaaaahh... So that means there are no guilds in your continent like here?"

"I guess so..." She smiled softly as she found their little conversation to be quite enjoyable for some reason.

...

She couldn't explain it but somehow she was drawn to join and enjoy answering the Exceed's questions about her past no matter how silly they may be to the topic. It is as if she could feel the warm atmosphere between them as they go along with each other like close people. In truth, she never interacted this much to other people except only to the two.

Even though she was uncertain to reveal her secret just yet, there are people like Happy who couldn't care less of their past and simply wanted to befriend without a moment's notice.

"I see... That's amazing. Are you a mage?"

"Well, if I do count my powers, I guess I am in this country..."

"I didn't know you're a mage too... It's like you can be anything!" The Exceed beamed happily.

"Right? You know that she was able to stop Erza yesterday. It may not look like it but Leticia is a pretty strong person!" Natsu added.

"Really? That's cool! If we can have her on our team, we'll be invincible!"

"Yeah! She might be the second Erza, only calmer and likable."

"Iya, iya! She's the combined Mira and Erza, only better by a mile!"

* * *

 ** _Inside the guild..._**

* * *

"Achoo!~"

"What's wrong, you two?" Lucy began asking as she saw the two females having a sneeze for some reason.

"Ah, it's nothing... But it feels like someone is talking right behind my back. I don't know what they're talking but it's something bad against me."

"Yeah... Although I couldn't put it in words, it feels like I'm losing my edge here."

"You two might be overthinking it a bit," Lucy replied, seeing how the two were troubled for some reason.

"Iya... I feel like someone is probably going to replace me... I better step it up."

"THAT'S TOO SPECIFIC!" Lucy couldn't understand but for some reason, she found the two girls somehow fired up for some reason. She sweated as soon as she saw their figures flaring up with such intimidating aura that if she doesn't walk away from them, something's going to happen very soon.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Going back to the trio, they eventually sighted the guild near the distance as they slowly made their approach towards it.

It didn't take long as they reached the gates surrounding the obnoxious building right in front of it. The emblem of their guild can be seen from the top as Leticia gazed towards it in wonder. The sounds of laughter can be heard even from the outside.

The three eventually stepped inside as Natsu proceeded to open the huge doors. A loud creak resounded as the wooden doors bore open, revealing the interior inside.

Their eyes soon caught up glimpse to the rambunctious guildhall as members gathered around in their tables, toasting drinks and laughing their hearts out. The place was filled with noise and the stench of beers lingered around the spilled drinks.

Natsu and the two walked inside as they reveled at the intensity of the guild's activity.

It almost seemed like there was a celebration going on. However, this is just another day of Fairy Tail just without the brawls... yet.

They soon sighted the group located near the bar counter along with Mirajane who was usually working on her duties as usual. It didn't take long for the other group to notice them as well.

"Ah, Natsu and Leticia. Good morning!" Lucy called out.

"Yo, how's everyone doing?"

"Pretty good, I guess... We were just talking about some stuff." She replied, having to make way for them to join the group. At the same time, the approaching three soon noticed the unusual behavior around the two S-Class mages.

"What's wrong with Mira and Erza?" Natsu asked, seeing the emanating aura growing up inside them. The look on their faces was looking scary and he could see the atmosphere around them being dyed into purple and red as if their magic was leaking out from the eyes of others. It seemed like they're getting worked up for some reason.

"Well, I don't know... I think it's best to let them cool their heads off, don't you think?"

"R-Right..."

Natsu knew better of all people that it's best to stay away, especially when these two are giving off this kind of atmosphere. In the midst of their conversation, Leticia merely tilted her head in confusion as she observed the group.

"Anyways, where are Gray and Wendy at?"

"Ah about that... Gray had a client request just earlier and left with Juvia. Wendy and Carla got another on their own."

"Is that so? I guess they're pretty busy huh? I was planning to invite the whole group in buying some clothes for Leticia. You know I don't know much about shopping."

At the same time, Erza and Mira eventually snapped out of their thoughts as soon as they heard the dragonslayer talking.

"Eh? You want to go shop some clothes for Leticia?" Lucy asked, seemingly surprised.

"Well yeah... She's gonna need more than clothes since she'll be staying here." Natsu said as a matter of fact.

"W-Well, as long as she's fine with it. I'm assuming you covered her expenses."

"Happy and I got a ton of gems in the backyard, we can use that for her."

"Aye!"

"Don't go hiding your gems from others! At least, spare me some. My rent's showing up from my landlady this month!" Lucy pleaded although it was ignored by the dragonslayer as he had no idea what she's talking about.

Talk about desperation.

"I hope I'm not troubling you all too much..." Leticia spoke with a troubled look which only made the celestial mage flail her arms frantically in denial.

"I-It's nothing to worry about! You can rely on us since we're friends, right?"

There was only a silent look on her face as soon as she heard those words. She halted on her next words, staring at her face in wonder. After a few seconds, she lightly smiled, giving off a sincere look towards the blonde haired mage in appreciation.

"Friends... Thank you, Lucy-san."

"You're welcome."

At that moment, the two females who felt like they're being left out of the conversation took over the group as Erza joined in with the conversation. Their expressions remain vigorously cautious as soon as they felt their presence in the group slipping away although the other seemed to be not part of the group despite the situation.

"Soooooooooo... Shopping some clothes for Leticia, right? We can take the opportunity to go out today since most of us are free. I know some good places where to buy one."

"Really?" Natsu replied.

"Oh, that's right! That would be perfect for her to explore the whole town as well!" Mira added with a beaming smile on her face. Somehow, she was shining radiantly than usual as all heads turned to her.

"I have to take a job, you know." Lucy deadpanned.

"We can take the day off for today. After all, we can't have our guest wearing the same clothes every day, right?" Erza reasoned as she glanced towards the blonde mage with her usual stern look.

Lucy couldn't find the way to say something otherwise. That stony gaze gets her everytime and who knows how many must've suffered a beating after trying so much to deny her suggestion. Natsu and Gray have a long list of historical incidents that involved the same situation.

She can't say no to that so for the sake of not invoking her wrath, she immediately nodded in agreement.

"Hnn..." Erza nodded. "...Now then, we should be on our way and not waste any time." She declared as she proceeded her way through the guild doors.

With the group's plan decided, Natsu proceeded to walk across the group as he slipped past Erza and brought out some bag of jewels from his pockets to give it to her.

"Here's some jewels for her shopping clothes. I'll be hanging by at the guild with the others."

But before he could even take a step forward, he felt a tight hold on his shoulder as Erza held him back with her steel-clad hand.

"What are you saying? You're coming with us."

"Huh?! I don't know about girl clothes so why should I come?"

But Erza gave him another death stare which silenced him before he could continue any further.

"You're. . .coming. . .with us. . ."

"Yes, ma'am."

And in just like that, Erza walked her way outside with Natsu in tow as Lucy and Leticia followed them from behind along with Happy.

"Have a nice trip!" Mira bade farewell from behind as she watched the four disappear on sight. At the same time, Macao and Wakaba called out from one of the tables, seemingly shouting out for a refill.

"Mira-chan, a beer please."

"Hai~ I'll be there in a sec." With light cheery voice, Mirajane walked at the back of the counter.

The two men, however, noticed the unusual bright look on their head waitress' face as they looked at each other with their puzzled expression.

"Is something wrong with Mira today?"

"I dunno but it looks like she's more energetic than usual."

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

The three continued on their way towards the center of the town as they witnessed the town's activity in front of their eyes. Lots of people wandered around, exchanging goods with each other while some casually chattered along the streets as the day goes by.

Erza along with the two other girls walked ahead of the group with Natsu and Happy trailing from behind. The former stooped his shoulders up front, leaving his arms dangling from below while giving off a dull look on his face as he follows them. His partner, on the other hand, had no issues whatsoever as he had his usual beaming expression.

After a few seconds, Natsu sighed as he begins to mutter underneath his breath.

"Why do I have to go with them? It would've been easier if I don't get involved, right?"

Honestly, he wanted to let the two girls decide on her clothes since he had no knowledge of selecting clothes for Leticia nor he had any taste of their style. As a matter of fact, clothes aren't even important to him as food and brawls. He could be inside the guild by now, beefing with Gajeel or whatever.

Yet, he was stuck in this situation, not having any chance of escaping since Erza forced him to.

"You just don't understand a woman's feelings, Natsu." Happy sighed whilst shaking his head in disappointment.

"What's that supposed to mean? And why are you looking like you're pitying someone?"

The blue Exceed blew a second sigh as he averts his gaze from his partner.

"Nevermind that, just stick close to Leticia and be there to decide when she picks her clothes, alright?"

"Eeeeeeeeeh?" He drawled lazily but he slowly changed his expression as he nods at his words. "Fine... How about you? What are you gonna do?"

"Is it wrong to tag along with my partner? Also, I'd like to have some fish." He answered proudly to himself.

Of course, he came along for food. Natsu wondered just how easy it is for him to realize his Exceed's intentions whenever he joins a trip where he doesn't even necessarily needed. Not that he was complaining though. At least, he was glad to have a male partner along with him. It's a whole lot better than going alone with Erza and the others.

The group arrived at one of the sections of the town as they sighted several clothing stores in the near distance where people also come and go to buy their own set of clothes as well. Erza and Lucy's faces lit up in excitement as they arrived at the area. Leticia simply made a complicated look on her face but decided to go along with it as long as there's no problem hindering the group.

"Alright! We're here!" The scarlet knight stopped in her tracks as the group stood in front of a clothes store. With Natsu's not-so-good-looking face being the only difference in the group, everyone merely awed at the massive structure.

"...Yosh, let's head in and have you buy some new clothes. Of course, Natsu will cover the expenses so buy as many as you want."

"Oi, do I have to come in with you guys?" Natsu asked like it was an important matter.

"What's with the stupid question? Of course, you're coming. Why else would I have brought you here with us?"

"Like I said, I'm not good with girl clothes. I don't even know what preferences girls like to their style of clothing either..." He groaned.

"Well, you're not exactly gonna choose but rather, you'll be evaluating what clothes Leticia will be wearing so that she won't have to feel uneasy." Happy perked up which even confused the pinkette even more.

Why does his opinion have to matter here?

However, he shouldn't be raising any alarms here, especially when Erza is the one who dragged him out here in the first place. Complaining won't help either and he could already notice the troubled look on the vampire girl's face as she looks over to their conversation.

There must be a reason why he was being called out here for. He can think about it for later so he'll have to comply for now.

With a contented sigh, he finally resigned to their offer.

"Fine..."

With his reply, everyone smiled in relief for some reason. In addition, Leticia's expression brightened.

Erza turned her gaze back as she proceeded inside together with the group.

...

Tiny ringing bells resounded as soon as the group stepped inside the store. Their eyes caught over multiple columns of clothes―with each having separate sections. There are some others displayed in mannequins which contain a ton of jewels' worth due to its popularity and quality.

Erza and Lucy still marvelled at the newly displayed ones despite having to visit the place several times for better clothing. Their eyes were sparkling brightly as their heads kept twisting to whatever place they can gaze at.

"Wow... It's been awhile since I last visited this store. I wonder if I can try out some of their new model clothes like the ones in Sorceress Weekly." Lucy stated.

"Hnn... We'll get to that later. For now, let's have Leticia choose for her own clothing."

Said person perked up into attention as she noticed the two looking at her.

"W-What?"

"Well... First, we should know about your preferences. What sort of outfit you often wear by the way? I can't put any thought since you only wear that dress." Lucy asked.

Leticia soon shifted her head slightly below as she lifted an arm below her chin and began to ponder. Her eyes looked serious for a moment as if thinking too deeply about the subject. She immediately returned back to her expression, looking back at the celestial mage in question.

"Well, I was thinking about my time back at Natsu's house when I cooked breakfast for them." Before any of their conversation could go further, Lucy and Erza made a look of surprise as soon as they heard it.

"Oh, I didn't know you can cook." Lucy expressed her shock. Leticia nodded in response before continuing.

"I guess I wanted to try out for some household clothing. If not, I'll humbly accept just any of this country's casual clothing."

"Great! That sounds like a good idea!"

The group began on their way to the designated section with Natsu following from behind. Their conversations looked otherworldly for him.

His boredom culminated but his determination to stay through the whole event reigns higher in fear of the scarlet knight.

Happy, on the other hand, flies beside him like a loyal partner.

...

Soon afterwards, the group arrived as they were greeted with a bunch of mannequin displays, most of it are maid clothes. Since Leticia suggested a housework clothing, the prominent feature for the section is likely to be that kind of thing. Clothes that were mostly made with seemingly short skirts while some reaching down to their feet much like Mirajane used in her time as head waitress.

The three girls wandered around in amazement as they collected several pieces of clothing to try out. Natsu carries the load by the way which doesn't make him any better in his situation. There were no such decision of him being their pack mule.

―Sheesh.

Girls are really scary when coming to a place like this. He could only wonder if Gray somehow experienced the same.

He might probably laugh his ass off once word gets out that he was being treated like this.

The pinkette sighed away from his current thoughts and simply carried on with the clothes right in his hands as he followed the trio from close behind.

A few minutes later, the group decided to stop for awhile and finally have all the collected clothes fitted to the blonde girl as soon as possible. With finding the nearest changing section, the three eventually scurried towards it, each picking every outfit they collected throughout their shopping.

Of course, they didn't just stay for the maid clothing. They also explored the rest of the other section to get more variations. Ranging from normal clothes to occasional ones in case of an event.

Seriously... who picks these kinds of clothes?

I'm pretty sure Leticia doesn't have that much time in worrying what type of clothes she's wearing, judging from her reserved and silent nature.

The answer could probably lie on the other two girls. And because Leticia isn't the type of person to say something for herself, she must've accepted their proposals as well.

 _'All these clothes are for her only, right?'_

Happy joined them later on while he remained a few meters away to wait for them to finish. He decided to kill time by dozing himself to sleep in a chair.

A few minutes passed and his peaceful time was cut short when Happy came flying back.

"Natsu, come here."

"What is it?" He instinctively stood up and followed his partner just before he could find answers to his question just now.

They arrived near the changing section but Happy led the pinkette into one of the curtains. As to what was he on about, Natsu could only fill up his expression with puzzlement.

"So what did you bring me here for?"

Instead of answering his questions, the blue Exceed smirked mischievously before turning his gaze towards the closed curtain.

"It's okay now, Leticia. You can come out."

With him saying the person behind the curtain, Natsu heard the sound of the curtain swung away, revealing the mentioned girl from behind.

For what it seemed to be a beautiful sight, Natsu widened his eyes as he saw Leticia with a new set of clothes. She wore black collared shirt adorned with a gray tie at the center. Outside was a red overcoat with sleeves reaching at the end of both her arms. Tied at the end of her pale blonde hair was the black ribbon that she worn from her last outfit. From below, she wore a white mini skirt with four black belt straps attached to it, each having white crosses from each end. In addition, she wore a pair of striped black and grey thigh-highs and a pair of black boots to compensate for the miniskirt.

Natsu looked in awe as he could not avert his gaze despite her looking at him with a slight sense of doubt.

It's not your typical female outfit as her appearance brings out some sort of masculinity because of the combination of both a collared shirt and a red coat. Additionally, her personality somehow fits perfectly well despite the contradiction of the clothing it had mixed within. Coupled with the short miniskirt she wore, it balances well enough to make it seem normal without the demand of luxurious outlook.

Maybe it's because of her silent nature that makes it possible. The colors of the outfit blends as well to her nature as a vampire; red and black respectively.

He didn't know if it was her preferences as a vampire that made her choose the colors but he also didn't want to think too much about it, seeing it as a waste of time.

"I-Is there something wrong with my outfit?" Leticia's voice eventually brought him back to reality as his eyes blinked back to their focus towards her.

"Ah, n-no... Not at all! It fits perfectly to you. Sorry for staring too much."

No words were said after that. For some reason, there's an awkward atmosphere between them as the silence went on. Neither the two had looked into each other's eyes until Happy finally broke off the unpleasant silence.

"Well, now that he finally said about the clothes, what do you think, Leticia?"

The girl motioned her attention as immediately as possible towards the blue Exceed. At the same time, Natsu eventually returned his gaze back to the two in silence.

"Hmm... I guess I'll accept these clothes if it's not asking too much."

Happy's face brightened in joy as he started pulling her hand towards the counter.

"Cool! Now let's get going!"

There was a bit of unsure look in the girl's eyes as she briefly glanced back to the pinkette who merely smiled in relief, seemingly to gesture his approval of the situation. He loosened his expression as he let the two go on about their business.

Well, that was a bit unexpected.

It only took his opinion to help the vampire girl decide on her clothes. He was expecting her to reconsider but it seems like it's not the case.

 _'I guess people do need the opinion of others when deciding things.'_ He thought.

At the same time, two curtains unfurled from the next row as Lucy and Erza came out after finishing their own business as well. Their eyes soon took notice of the pinkette standing beside them.

"Oh, Natsu..."

"I came by because I was asked." He explained just before they could ask for more questions.

"I see... Where's Leticia at?"

"At the counter with Happy. Looks like they're done choosing the clothes."

"Oh... I guess we better finish here as well. I found myself some interesting clothes for me to wear tomorrow. I'll pay for the expenses to you as well, Lucy." The knight turned her attention at the blonde mage who gratefully thanked her afterwards.

And in just like that, the usual group conversation continued onto the rest of the hour.

Without knowing it, the day continued to progress in the high noon.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

After a few minutes, the group eventually went out of the store. Natsu carried the things they bought for the vampire girl while Lucy and Erza carried their own belongings with the latter storing her items in her Requip inventory.

Leticia had only bought a few clothes for an everyday living since she's not entirely interested in choosing that many so the load isn't that much heavy. From how it looks, Erza have expended more jewels than any of the group.

Eventually, they settled down for lunch as they visited one of the local shops in town―even visiting the cake shop where Erza usually visits much to the pinkette's horror since he pretty much dislikes sweets.

The group shared a lot of time together as Leticia slowly opens up with the two girls despite her introverted approach. Her fear of revealing her nature as a vampire doesn't seem to pose any concern for her as she becomes acquainted with the rest of the gang. Without knowing it, she openly speaks together with them like normal people much to Natsu's relief.

He wasn't sure if the plan would work out by involving her with his other friends since he wanted to let her shed away her uneasiness when talking to people. Together with the help of Happy, it further fulfilled the objective more than what he intended to as he could see her smile alongside with the two girls.

After eating, they strolled across many places around town, even greeting some people along the way as the townfolk welcomed Leticia with warm smiles. He could see her sometimes being shocked in the process but as they spend their time, she becomes accustomed to it.

They also visited some of the landmarks such as the Cardia Cathedral where the large bells rang continuously, integrating to the brim noise of the townspeople living around town.

Leticia marvelled at the large structure and even having to get dragged off by Erza and Lucy as they led her to the very top, gazing at the scenery of the town in front of them. Happy came along as they admired the view, especially at the large settlement surrounded by big lush forests all around.

Natsu, on the other hand, didn't bother to join seeing he doesn't want to ruin their moment together for now. Her being in the company of other girls seemed like a good chance in deepening their friendship.

It didn't take long as the day eventually turns to the late noon as the sun slowly descends over to the far horizon.

The town's activity slowly lessened and the people already started wrapping things up for today.

Erza and Lucy began parting ways to the group as Natsu and Leticia turned to the other direction, leading to the outskirts of town.

"Well, we'll be separating here from now on. Let's have fun on our job requests tomorrow, Leticia." Lucy spoke, earning a soft smile from the other blonde girl.

"Yes... Thank you for helping out and for everything."

"It's alright! Once we have the group tomorrow, let's go on a job!"

"Sure..."

"Well, we'll talk about that tomorrow. Make sure you guide her safely back home, Natsu." Her eyes shifted onto the dragonslayer with a heavy stare.

"R-Right... I got it... You don't have to glare at me like that."

Maybe their bonding time sure got a bit over the top, judging from the caring look on her face.

Leaving that aside, Erza smiled as she also turned her attention towards the pinkette in content.

"We'll be seeing each other tomorrow. Make sure to avoid that much fighting with Gray, alright? It's for Leticia's sake after all."

"Of course. As long as he doesn't start it, I'm good."

"I'd rather pretend I didn't hear that. Remember, no fighting... Or else..." This time, her face suddenly changed as soon as she made that ominous tone in her last statement.

Natsu merely nodded. No questions asked.

"Good. Then, we'll be heading out. Take care, you two." After a few moments, Erza and Lucy both walked down to the street leading to their homes while Natsu and Leticia waved goodbye from the distance as they also started on their way outside of town.

They followed down the opposite road as the pinkette carried the things they bought from today. With Happy carrying a small load in his hands, the two partners helped with the job of carrying Leticia's belongings.

As they trudged on their path, Natsu started the conversation.

"So how's today's experience? Not bad, right?"

Leticia looked at him, seemingly startled at his sudden question.

"I guess, it's not bad at all. Lucy and Erza are both kind so..." Her lips traced to a smile as she reminisced her recent memories with them.

"I see... I'm glad..."

"Umm... Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Can we explore a bit more? Around town, I mean." Hearing a rather unexpected request from her, the pinkette merely blinked his eyes in response.

"S-Sure, I guess... What about you, Happy?" He looked over to the blue Exceed who simply shook his head sideways in response.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just wait at the house. I don't want to interrupt. See ya!" He let out a grin before dashing away from the two with his wings spread around him.

Natsu couldn't make up the sudden excuse from his partner. It almost seemed like he was trying to get out of the way from something. His eyes turned over to the direction where Happy disappeared into while scratching the back of his head in the process.

Leticia took the opportunity as she suddenly took hold of his right hand and grabbed the items onto herself much to his surprise.

"Let's go, Natsu." Earning a smile from her, the pinkette's attention fell back on her as he saw her taking a few meters ahead of him from the other direction leading back to the town.

"H-Hey! Wait up, Leticia!"

Natsu didn't waste any time standing on the spot as he took off as well to follow the blonde woman. There's still time before nightfall as the sun still remained sinking over the horizon.

...

It only took a few minutes as the two found themselves over a high ground where they can see most of the town. Natsu and Leticia stood near the ledge as they gazed towards the fleeting sun over the horizon. The scenery was continuously bathed in scarlet color as the light shone over through the skies, casting shadows over tall structures, natural and man-made alike.

Eventually, they stopped exploring for awhile as they both watched the landscape in deep thought.

For awhile, there was silence between them until Leticia started speaking.

"I've never seen such a beautiful sunset."

"Really?" Natsu looked at her in interest.

"Well considering that I don't remember anything, I guess this is the first time. But, I might've seen this a couple of times although not remembering all of it." She casted a small frown on her face.

"Well, you're seeing it again. Isn't it enough for you. At least, it reminds you how beautiful the world is and the people that live in it." Natsu replied.

"I guess so... I was scared at first when I saw people but after what happened today, I thought... it would be fine to get along with them without fearing my own self."

"Right?" He grinned widely which made her smile in return. Her eyes soon turned back to the sunset.

A short pause went by as small breeze swept across the place.

"Thank you, Natsu."

"For what?"

"For saving me... Although, I didn't know what's going on, I'm glad that you saved me. I wouldn't have experience these things if you didn't come to me that time."

"You're welcome..."

At that moment, she shifted herself towards him as she turned her attention back to him, carrying a sincere smile that he never seen before. She then, reached out a hand towards him as she opened her lips.

"I guess this isn't the right time to say this but... please take care of me from now on." She bowed which made him startled in the process.

"I-It's fine... You don't have to do that... You're already staying with us from now on."

"Oh, but I wasn't able to express it properly since I introduced myself last night." After hearing her reason, Natsu eventually calmed down.

"A-Ah, I see... Well, it's not that important to me thou―"

His statement was cut short as Leticia suddenly moved closer to him and bit his neck.

 _Chu~_

It wasn't as painful as before since Leticia only bit him for a brief moment. He didn't feel any of his blood or power being sucked up as she quickly drew herself back while leaving him extremely dumbfounded in the process.

"T-T-That was―" He stuttered as he couldn't any words to explain what happened.

Leticia, however, had a lovely smile on her face as her canines went visible in his eyes.

"There... all done." Her voice sounded a bit lighter, if not, a bit livelier than she usually expresses in her tone of voice.

"W-W-What did you do?!"

"Nothing... I just thought about surprising you." She replied with an innocent smile.

After a few moments, Natsu eventually understood.

"H-Hey! I-If you're gonna drink some blood, ask permission first okay?! It's rude to just bite someone's neck without warning! T-That's not you at all, Leticia! D-Don't crawl up like that to me next time, alright?!"

He immediately drew some distance away from her, pointing his finger in accusation while adopting a seemingly terrified look on his face as if he found her actions a bit scary due to her being a vampire in sort of a comedic way.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." She played innocently which only made him shudder as they spend their remaining time in the sunset till nightfall.

Eventually, they returned back to their home with Happy waiting for them by the entrance. Natsu didn't bother asking Leticia about the short bite on his neck since he pretty much doesn't know what it meant to him. In respect, he dismissed the issue peacefully as they continued tp spend their time together to the rest of the night.

It only took a few hours as Natsu and Happy slept for the night while Leticia merely rested on one of the make-shift futons that the former prepared for her. Since she was a vampire, the night doesn't make her any drowsy at all after sleeping the other night. Instead, she used her spare time, watching over the house as if safeguarding it although the chances of being robbed are pretty low.

She silently wandered through the window as she looked at the pale moonlight shining above the sky. She held the bracelet that was given to her by the pinkette as a soft smile traced on her lips.

 _'I'm really glad... that I met you, Natsu.'_

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Chapter's done. Next would be featuring a lot of things since we're heading to the part of job taking. Leticia might have the chance to display her powers as a vampire lord. Also, I thought about mixing more Mondaiji elements and after a long debate inside my head, I decided to change the ending quite a bit than I originally intended to. Of course, no spoilers HA HA!**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **\- The wiErDos send their regards...**


End file.
